Confessions
by J Luc Pitard
Summary: It's nerve wracking to confess your feelings to the one you love. More so when your life is shrouded in secrets.
1. Secrets Revealed

**Confessions**

By J Luc Pitard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! Well, a couple of cats, but certainly not any of the Skip Beat! characters found herein.

The manga has run away from me as it was started just as the Valentine arc was coming out. So we break by ignoring certain kisses and Lory's missions, etc.

This is a lemon flavored fic, trust me. But it's by me and I just can't write anything short!! They'll be well marked if you want to avoid them. Inspired by a request to do a lemon scene in my other Skip Beat! story where I felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Here? Probably not 100%, but humor me.

* * *

Scene 1

Setting: the hallway outside OTC Studio C

Establishing shot: Medium shot of two women sitting

* * *

Ramrod straight, the two girls sat on a bench outside the studio door. Both were eye catching, though for different reasons. One was a cool beauty, long dark hair left loose and a beautiful body clothed in designer wear. The other had dyed light brown hair and coveralls so shockingly pink that only the extremely visually impaired could pass by without noticing. For all her horrible attire, if one could possibly have overlooked that, she was cute, cheerful and clearly pleased to be next to the other woman.

"Moko, how did Hiou like his gift? Did he accept them? We haven't talked since the sleepover! Well, not really "talked" talked. Of course we've talked, but not about important things." Kyouko Mogami, aspiring actress and member of the LME agency's dreaded Love Me section barely kept her decorum when she was with her best friend Kanae Kotonami, whom she had nicknamed "Moko." In her fantasy world, they would swing each other by the arms and speak rapturously about how much they missed one another and how they needed to share their heart's desires. Of course, in reality that was one reason both of them were in the Love Me department. Due to different circumstances, they were both incapable of the desire to love and therefore to be loved by their audiences. A serious handicap according to LME president Lory Takarada.

Kanae shrugged almost imperceptibly and said, "It was a thank you gift. He seemed pleased at first, then covered it. He's a kid, really." There was no wistfulness, no playfulness in her tone. Kyouko thought about how Moko could be read on the surface. What you see is what you get with her. It was a nice change from--

"Miss Mogami, I'm done here. Shall we go back?" A girl with medium length black hair, with fringe pulled up by a clip, dressed in similar bright pink coveralls bounced into view.

Kyouko's demeanor shifted just enough that Kanae got the signal. Here was someone to be a bit cautious of. It's not like she can bring herself to outright hate anyone, except that Sho Fuwa, Kanae thought.

"Miss Chiori Amamiya," Kyouko said, standing and smiling warmly. "This is Kanae Kotonami--"

"Oh!" Chiori gushed, bowing quickly as she spoke. "You're the other Love Me member! Please take care of me." She held her hand out respectfully. "This is your set isn't it? Are you on break?"

Kyouko's smile broadened to see them exchanging pleasantries. She might never fully trust the actress, there was that pesky being-pushed-down-the-stairs incident, but with time they could get to be friends. Amamiya had a mean streak but she preferred that it not be hidden where it hurt the girl more than her so called victim. Kyouko could take anything if it came at her head on.

Once the girls had finished speaking politely about their respective shows, she teased, "Miss Chiori is our newest member Miss Moko, so she's below you in seniority." Kyouko hid her mouth behind her hand as if to stifle a laugh. "Of course, I'm the most senior, so you both have to bow to me! Ho ho ho ho!"

Ignoring her, Kanae said, "Mr. Matsushima told me that you asked to be brought into Love Me? Was it the sexy uniforms?"

Chiori looked down at herself with a frown. "Yeah, it is a bit more... vivid than I imagined and the jobs have been pretty pointless so far." She looked at Kyouko, still lost in her daydreams of grandeur then back to Kanae. "But LME opens doors for an actress and you guys are the President's favorites after all."

In unison the two friends said, "EH?!"

"Well, I was getting nowhere with my old manager and if I was going to be serious, it was clear I needed an advantage."

Kyouko and Kanae looked at each other in wonder. Were they getting a benefit for the daily abuse of wearing that pink uniform? Neither one had even debuted yet!

Chiori finally took note of their confusion. "How else did a no talent newbie come in and take my role in _Box-R_, for example?"

The tone was explanatory and the "no talent" newbie in question didn't rise to the bait, but Kanae wasn't going to let her best friend get trashed by this washed up child star! Standing now to look down on Chiori she began, "Kyouko has more talent than--"

"Excuse me, Miss Mogami?" A man's voice smoothly cut into the argument. A perfectly well mannered man in glasses stood behind the combatants. While he wasn't ignoring the other two, his eyes were firmly fixed on Kyouko.

Her face lit up when she saw Yukihito Yashiro, Ren Tsuruga's manager. He wasn't short, though standing next to Ren for 14 hours everyday made people think that of you. Nor was he unattractive, but again the comparisons didn't help him. Kyouko knew how hard it was even to appear competent next to that man.

"Mr. Yashiro, good evening!" she said before making introductions all around. Even Kyouko took one of his business cards since he had his new cell phone number on it.

"I was passing by on an errand when I saw so much pink, I knew it had to be you all," he said.

"Guilty as charged," she smiled. "How is Mr. Tsuruga?"

"I thought so!" Chiori said. "You're Ren Tsuruga's manager?!"

Kanae and Kyouko looked at her, then at each other. It seemed to register with both of them at the same time that someone from outside might be impressed by that.

Yukihito smiled. "It's not as glamorous as it sounds," he said. "He works amazingly hard and I just have to try and keep up. Anyone could do it."

"Still," whispered Chiori.

Kyouko cringed as Yukihito began speaking again. She was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

"In fact, Miss Mogami has done my job before and arguably did it better." He beamed at her.

Kanae patted her shoulder as if to give support while Kyouko almost wilted under an accusatory glare from Chiori. Kyouko tried to play it off.

"No! It was just work! Love Me work! I had to do it and he got sick- a bit of a baby- really it wasn't a fun job at all!! I just tried to take care of him like Mr. Yashiro does." Her memories of that time were mixed. She was proud of how well she did, angry at him for taking ten points off of the perfect one hundred he'd given her and blushed every time she thought of the soft way he'd smiled at her and said her name so intimately when he was feverish. Kyouko's hands flailed in front of her face to fend off that memory.

Yukihito looked taken aback as he realized another argument was brewing between the Love Me members. Still, he didn't like his charge to be spoken ill of, especially not by the very woman Ren loved! "I don't cook for him like you did, nor do I spend the night studying modeling with him," he said, trying to point out how the relationship went far beyond work.

"No, no! Don't make it sound like that!" Kyouko looked down the hall, half to make sure the man himself wasn't walking up and half to look for an escape route in case Chiori turned into a rabid fangirl and attacked her.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Chiori said, surprising Kyouko with her calm composure. "That's part of the benefit of standing out as a Love Me member."

"Ah! True, true," Kyouko said quickly, happy to deflect the conversation's direction. "Ren is our senior at LME. He's helps us along because he's so dedicated to acting."

Chiori began to ask Kanae if she could expect to be privately tutored by Ren when a ring tone blared from the small bag on the bench behind them.

"Oh, it's mine," Kyouko said as she dug through it, pulling out the small phone.

"Speak of the devil, is it my pal, Ren?" Yukihito teased. He leaned close to see the display. Kyouko looked at the phone and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Nope, better!" she said. Everyone else seemed to read the name at the same time and a hush fell as she said, "Yes, hello?"

Kuu Hizuri's voice was throaty from just having woken up. For a second it reminded her of Ren's sleepy voice.

"My dear Kyouko," he greeted her. "I wanted to catch you before it got too late. Are you working?"

"No, just finished." She turned away from the others for a touch more privacy. "What are you having for breakfast?" She laughed as he provided her with a laundry list of foreign dishes.

"Saw your new bully role," he said. "The Boss sent the dailies over with some DVDs. I wanted to call and tell you how proud I am of you, my child. It's a well thought out characterization. You really made Natsu your own." His words made her eyes burn with unshed tears. He couldn't know what those words meant to her. Then again, maybe he could, she realized with a tug on her heart. Maybe those were the words he longed to tell his real son.

"Thank you," she choked out. "Thank you, Daddy." Her body language had slipped back into the character she'd played of his son Kuon. Once she'd heard his compliment she'd pushed her chin out, gritting her teeth, determined not to give in to her emotions.

There was silence on the other end and for a second she wondered if he'd gone back to sleep. Just before she asked if he was still there, a woman's voice came on the phone, speaking too rapidly in English. Kyouko wasn't quite sure, but she thought she'd heard the words for "Mother","to come"and "dying" before some scuffling noises and Kuu came back on the line. "Julie wants you to come as soon as you can. She's pushing me to buy you a ticket today, but if you're anything like our boy, you'll want to come on your own, when you're ready."

Tears trailed unnoticed down her cheeks. A father figure she already respected and a mother who wanted to spend time with her? Was such a thing really within reach?

"Ah!" she swallowed. "Please tell her thank you but you're right. I'd like to come when I have more to share with you. I'll let you get back to your breakfast and... Dad? Thank you for calling." They said their goodbyes in both English and Japanese. She stood, soaking in the last few moments of warmth from his call before she felt three people staring intently at her. She wiped her face before turning around. "What?"

Chiori put on her most innocent smile. "Oh, nothing. The great Hizuri adopting you? Ren giving you all night loving attention? I really did join the right work group, ugly uniforms be damned!"

Indignation rose in Kyouko's heart. "Don't you speak that way of Mr. Tsuruga! He's overly generous with many people. Isn't he kind, Mr. Yashiro?"

She nodded and he joined her to show solidarity, but couldn't help needling her anyway.

"Yes, he really is quite kind. Although... I seem to recall you didn't always think that way?"

Kyouko immediately felt contrite. That was true enough. She'd realized early on that he didn't share his angry sides with anyone but her and he used to share them frequently. Only a few times had his demonic aspect been shown to others and then they always thought he was just acting. She didn't know of anyone else who'd seen his scarily seductive side. A shiver ran down her spine but she ignored it to put her focus back on the conversation. Kanae had jumped in and was defending Kyouko- sort of.

"... her fault if he's in love with her!"

"Eeeeep!" Kyouko dropped her cell phone at that. She knelt, scrambling to pick it up in suddenly numb fingers, grateful for any distraction to hide her red face.

Love? As if! She was still just a high school student to him. A kid! Beautiful women threw themselves at him on a daily basis! Shoutaru had accurately described her as a plain, boring girl. Ren just took pity on her, that was all! He liked it when she put effort into her acting, so she wouldn't shame him as her mentor. Love?

"Well," Yukihito started, pleased he'd been handed such an opening. He could pass the blame for letting the secret out. When it came to interfering, Ren wouldn't go easy on him. "There's one way to find out if he's being kind to you as a new actress or if he has real feelings for you- ask him. He's free tomorrow and I don't know of anything on his agenda after a morning run. He always eats junk, so maybe you could take him a healthy lunch?" He faked a look at his wind up watch. "Look at the time! Goodbye, my dear Kyouko, Miss Kotonami. Lovely to meet you Miss Amamiya." He whistled a jaunty tune as he waved and walked down the hall.

Kyouko finally raised her head, but couldn't meet the other girls' gazes. "Um, if it's okay, I think I'd like to just go back now."

Kanae fumed silently at her own mistake and Chiori grinned to herself before bouncing after Kyouko; two streaks of shocking pink on their way back to LME.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Secrets Held

**Confessions**

By J Luc Pitard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! Well, a couple of silk knit summer sweaters, but certainly not any of the Skip Beat! characters found herein.

The manga has run away from me as it was started just as the Valentine arc was coming out. So we break by ignoring certain kisses and Lory's missions, etc.

This is a lemon flavored fic, trust me. But it's by me and I just can't write anything short!! They'll be well marked if you want to avoid them. Inspired by a request to do a lemon scene in my other Skip Beat! story where I felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Here? Probably not 100%, but humor me.

* * *

Scene 2

Setting: Another hallway. Interior of an upscale apartment building.

Establishing shot: Zoom in from long shot to medium close up, framing face of girl standing outside one door.

* * *

Kyouko stood slightly stooped over in front of Ren's door. The grocery bags in her hands weren't that heavy, but she felt as if there was a stone with the word "Love" inscribed on it that sat on her shoulders, weighing her down and making her bow as she heard the bolts being thrown. She very nearly panicked in the seemingly eternal second it took the door to open. Mr. Yashiro had almost forced her to invite herself over, calling her as soon as they'd finished work. "He's looking forward to your home cooking," he'd said. Kyouko assumed that was a lie. Ren didn't care at all about eating. Still, he'd have been annoyed if she didn't call once his manager had told him she would. Then why she was so happy when he'd accepted? A tiny smile formed on her lips at the memory, blossoming into a full grin as he opened the door.

"Mr. Tsuruga!" she greeted. "Please forgive my intrusion."

Ren felt his tension fly away under the force of her smile. He never knew what face she would show him, but he liked this one best. "Not at all, Miss Mogami. You're welcome in my home." He reached to take her bags, but she lifted them to her chest, clutching them as her mood seemed to visibly change. Her smile fell, and had her face paled? He jumped in, trying to forestall a more dramatic mood swing.

"Do you want to put those in the kitchen? We can sit for a while before lunch." He gestured toward the living room. Ren watched her nod and look uneasily around the rooms. When in doubt, fall back on your manners, he told himself. "Can I get you a drink? It must've been hot coming over. Did you ride your bike?"

She nodded and put down her bags to take off her shoes. Ren loved watching her. He stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Capri pants showed off her well formed calves and a cute blouse gave her a refreshing look. His apartment was a very personal space, a place for him to be alone. Yet, he never begrudged her presence here. She fit, he realized. He sighed and tried to wipe the sappy look off his face.

"Do you like orange juice? I have some in the fridge, it's fresh."

Kyouko nodded, shyness suddenly gone. She'd been here many times before, after all. There was really no need to be so hung up. "Yes, I really love oran--" she answered before suddenly covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh!! I mean I don't love it, not like that kind of love! Um. It's... um, fine?" Her voice squeaked out. The heavy stone that had been hanging over her since the night before fell on her shoulders once more, nearly crushing her this time. She cursed Mr. Yashiro's bold suggestion. There was no way! None!!

Ren chuckled and took the grocery bags from the entryway. He knew she would follow in her own time. The kitchen was her territory; this woman could cook! From a young age Ren, then known as Kuon, was forced to eat. His mother equated feeding her only child with loving him and she didn't seem to understand that children can't physically eat as much as gluttonous husbands do. Food was... a touchy subject with Ren. Still, when it was Kyouko it was different. He poured two glasses of juice as she fussed over his having carried the bags for her and where to put everything in his hugely oversized kitchen. Into his own tumbler he added a splash of vodka. Her mood was stranger than normal and she'd hinted several times over the phone that she had something to ask him about. If this was some sort of confession, he'd need liquid courage to turn her down. He set the bottle back into the freezer before moving out of the way for Kyouko as she nervously eyed the fridge with a bag of supplies.

"I'll wait for you in the living room," he said, carrying both glasses in one hand.

Kyouko nodded and bent down to put away the fish she'd brought. "Oh! Mr. Tsuruga," she said. "You have food in here!"

"Hm?" his voice drifted in from the other room.

"Well, your fridge is usually empty, except for beer and the like," she explained.

Ren laughed. So maybe she was a good influence? The last time she'd been over he'd had nothing but instant coffee to offer her. Since then he found himself picking up this and that, just in case.

When he heard the shuffling sounds in the kitchen cease Ren looked toward the doorway and felt his breathing hitch. Kyouko was really the most effortlessly beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was also a bit too naïve, a young woman in a bachelor's apartment? If this were that Sho Fuwa's home? He pushed back his jealousy, gave her a polite smile and a sweeping gesture for her to sit down.

Kyouko looked at the sparkling man, her heart racing. Was he angry with her for making herself at home in his kitchen? For inviting herself over in the first place? He didn't get many days off. She'd do well to talk to him, make lunch quickly and get going. With new resolve, Kyouko walked over to the couch across from Ren. They each took their glasses and sipped.

"You mentioned having some questions for me?" Ren prompted.

Kyouko froze, her glass halfway down to the table. She ran through the scenarios in her mind.

A) she asked him if he liked her and he laughed her out of the apartment.

B) she asked him if he liked her and he threw her out of the apartment.

C) she asked him if he liked her and he kis--

Kyouko banished her thoughts and they dissipated in the light coming in from the tall windows. I'll start with an easier question, she thought. Her voice still failed her once she looked up at him. Ren was sitting comfortably in his chair, cradling his glass and looking at her with a soft smile.

"Um... well. Last night, you see, um... do you think--? Hm." Kyouko looked down, swallowed and looked up again. His gaze was more guarded now, but he still looked like her beloved mentor- always patient with her and willing to tell her honestly why she was failing. "The Love Me unit, do you think we're being favored by Mr. Takarada?" Somehow it felt like a weight had fallen off her shoulders and she sat back slightly easier.

"Do you?" Ren countered.

"Well, nooooo. We've been working and taking classes, but we have to work hard and pay our own way, plus we haven't debuted yet. I don't see why anyone would think that, but Ms. Chiori, I mean Ms. Amamiya said- don't get me wrong," she added quickly, seeing Ren's frown. "I love LME and I've met so many wonderful people and you've taught me so much, but... The President doesn't favor us, do you think?"

Ren finished his drink and got up to mix another. "In the industry," he said as he moved to the kitchen. "Our President is a force to be reckoned with. In most agencies, talent is thought of as disposable." He poured a little less juice this time and a hair more vodka. "Our boss prefers to look deeper. He wants success for the company, of course, but also for the people he manages." Ren walked back to the living room. Kyouko looked like she was trying to pay attention, but perhaps she was tired, or perhaps he sounded a bit too much like a teacher. No problem, he knew her weak spots.

"Let me tell you a story," he began. At once, her eyes brightened and he knew she was listening intently.

"Once upon a time, in a country far away from here, there was a boy." Ren watched Kyouko's face. "He wasn't a very nice boy." She was hanging on his every word. He was certain she was imagining it all like a movie. "This boy's father was his hero, his whole world, and he desperately wanted to be like him. Unfortunately, his father--"

"A king? Is the boy a prince?" she interrupted.

"Are you telling this story?" he asked. Her face fell, but she nodded for him to go on. "Fine. The 'king' had been too busy with his kingdom to pay attention to the boy for several years and as the boy failed time and again to follow in his father's footsteps, he began to get... angry, cynical, even violent." Here Ren paused. His face darkened.

Kyouko wanted to ask what the boy had tried and how he'd failed, but she didn't dare. First because he didn't want her interrupting, but more because he seemed about to go into his demon mode. She held her breath, waiting for him to begin again. After a sip of his drink, he seemed to remember the tale.

"When his parents despaired, they called in a man who offered to train the boy. He said the boy would have to leave them for a time- travel to another kingdom," he added for his audience. "The man set all sorts of standards for the boy but with his strictness, he showed his love. He swore he'd never favor the boy over any other. This boy wanted to be the best, uh, king, so he had to live up to the standards set and he had to train all the time. Soon he lost his violent ways and his hard work paid off. In a year he debuted without the man's assistance." Ren smiled as he came to the end of his story. He met Kyouko's eyes. She was still looking at him expectantly.

"The end," he said.

"Oh."

"Oh?? The man forced the boy to reach his potential," Ren clarified.

"Well," she said. "Yes, but did he become a king? Did his father accept him? Couldn't the man have trained him there, in his own country? If the man didn't do anything but set rules, couldn't that have been done in his own country where his father could help him? Or did the boy need a new place to start over in? Did he need the man to move him somewhere else?"

He could see she was over thinking this. "Ms. Mogami," he said. "The point is that by not giving the boy any special treatment, he gave him the chance to prove himself. That was something he couldn't have done in his father's shadow."

"I see," she said thoughtfully as she looked at the tops of the trees swaying in the park across the street. So was Lory the king, the man or the boy? Which was she? She giggled as she imagined her face in each of the roles.

He smiled at her, lost as she was in her reinterpretation of the story. Suddenly her head snapped around. Ren was used to her quick changes, but the drink seemed to make him just a tiny bit less sharp as she stared at him for a second before speaking.

"You're the boy," she said. "That's why..." and she fell silent.

The easy fog of alcohol fell away from Ren in a second. He hadn't planned to tell her. In fact, he wasn't going to tell her anything, just politely refuse her. So then why did he? Ren would've slapped his forehead, but he still held some self control. His face betrayed no emotion as he watched her. Even if she worked it all out, what could she do with this information? Could she link it back to his dad?

"Mogami," he said with a warning growl in his voice. "That was just a story. Don't let your imagination take it too far."

Her cheeks reddened. She was being fanciful, but... she felt she was right! She couldn't admit she knew about his occasional problems reading kanji or the foreign mannerisms that he'd shared only with Bo, her chicken costumed character. If he knew she was really the Bridge Rock mascot, what would happen? She drank her orange juice to give her a moment. Fine. She wouldn't confront him about that. Instead she gave him a huge smile.

"Thanks to you, I'm getting complimented on my role as Natsu," she said.

He would've sighed with relief at the topic change, but instead asked offhandedly, "Has it started to air?" Wouldn't Yukihito get him copies if it had?

"No, but Mr. Hizuri saw some of the dailies and called from LA to say he liked it!"

Ren sputtered as he was taking a drink. The last of his drink spilled down the front of his black sweater. "Ah!" There wasn't a way to play this off. Kyouko was in motion already, running to the kitchen and returning with a cloth as he put his glass down on the coffee table with one hand, pulling the material off his wet skin with the other.

"Sorry!" she said as she dabbed at the stain. "A stain like this," she went on to herself. "I'm not sure the best way to get juice out of..." she paused, running her hands over the material above the stain. "Hm, silk knit. Dry clean, but I'm pretty sure we need to get it under cool water before it sets."

Ren wished there was some cool water for another part of his wardrobe. With her this close, this cute, he thought, with her running her fingertips casually across his chest, there's no man on earth who wouldn't react. He'd been holding his arms out to the side, afraid to touch her, willingly giving her access yet fighting the desire that swept over him. When she began to daub at his skin under the fabric, he had to move, if only to stop her.

"Ms. Mogami," he gasped. "That's not really necessary."

His arms fell around her waist before he moved his right hand to stop her from pulling off his sweater. He realized that his body was acting against him, his left hand at the small of her back pulling her closer! A shiver ran down his spine. She seemed to realize it at the same moment and froze, her hands on both sides of his chest, caught pushing his wet clothes up. Startled doe eyes in a blushing face rose to his and the world froze for a few precious seconds. Ren's body tried to memorize the feel of hers. He'd held many women before and always the path from here was known, predictable. Holding Kyouko, her head level with his chest, her flat stomach pressed tightly against his arousal- his future with her was a blank page.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Secrets Exposed

**Confessions**

By J Luc Pitard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! Well, a small (but growing) manga collection, but certainly not any of the Skip Beat! characters found herein.

The manga has run away from me as it was started just as the Valentine arc was coming out. So we break by ignoring certain kisses and Lory's missions, etc.

This is a lemon flavored fic, trust me. But it's by me and I just can't write anything short!! They'll be well marked if you want to avoid them. Inspired by a request to do a lemon scene in my other Skip Beat! story where I felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Here? Probably not 100%, but humor me.

* * *

Scene 3

Setting: int. upscale apartment living room, furnished in a modern style

Establishing shot: full shot of a tall man and a petite woman embracing, silhouetted by the natural light from a wall of windows.

* * *

Looking up into Ren Tsuruga's dark eyes this close, she could watch them dilate and narrow. Kyouko wondered how long she would have left on this mortal plane. Clearly this Demon Lord would scald her to death with hate rays for attempting to strip him in his own living room! Not that she left this world with many regrets. Sure, she hadn't gotten revenge on Shoutaru Fuwa yet, but somehow being held in these arms made her shortened life a bit more palatable. Was this another power of his? The warmth of his hand, moving in slow circles on her lower back, spread a sensual calmness wherever he touched. Ren seemed to overwhelm all of her senses at once. His strained breathing was the only sound she could hear over her own. The scent of some expensive soap mixed with orange juice on the exposed skin right in front of her and there was another tang there as well- alcohol? She wanted desperately to taste it and clamped her jaws tight at the thought of being that stupid. Look what just touching him had done!

Peevishly she pulled at her restrained hand. His grip loosened slightly, but didn't let go. Her fingers reached for the the fabric just inches away. Was she getting drunk from being so close to him? This would be the perfect virgin sacrifice if he kept this up. Some foreign godling sent down to find a girl to devour, right?

As if in answer, he leaned toward her, closer and closer. Kyouko held her breath, staring at death as it descended. A tiny whimper crawled out of her throat, pulled by a dying hate demon. Like a mouse hypnotized by a beautiful cobra, she waited for him to strike. And waited. His forehead touched hers and he stopped, staring at her through lowered lashes. His eyes seemed to be searching hers for something.

Kyouko felt the warmth of his breath across the bridge of her nose. Oranges. The hand on her back snaked possessively up her spine until his hand cradled the back of her head, but he again he stopped. She'd never seen his face this close before, not even in a magazine. If a photographer could capture this moment, she was sure he could sell anything with it. He was deadly sexy. Kyouko knew she was dealing with the same Emperor of the Night she'd met in his kitchen months before. Of course, then he'd been acting as Katsuki and she'd been portraying Mizuki, the girl Katsuki loved. She'd fumbled his come on and Ren ended up laughing at her in an uncontrolled and out of character way... And now? Was this seduction act his way of getting ready for the hush-hush role he'd started? Of course he couldn't have told her anything since LME was keeping such a tight wrap on everything to do with the show.

"Who?" Her voice came out deeper than normal, more like a throaty whisper than spoken word, sounding strange even to herself. Kyouko swallowed thickly; she licked her lips and tried again. "Who are you, Mr. Tsuruga?"

Her voice, hearing the evidence that she wasn't unaffected, Ren almost pushed on, almost took the kiss he'd been wanting from her for so long. That was only until the meaning of her words began to sink in. Her body was so warm against his, her lips so tempting, and yet... Who are you? How much had she already guessed? How did this woman know how to read him so well?

"Kyouko," he sighed. Cheesy lines ran through his head. With any other woman this moment would've led straight to his king sized bed in the other room. Instead he forced himself to push her away.

Somehow he'd have to tell her the truth. She'd come here to confess to him but didn't know who or what he truly was. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to turn her down at all, she'd run away herself. His heart sank at the thought, but he played it off with a typical 'Ren Tsuruga' chuckle. "I can take my shirt of myself, Ms. Mogami."

Kyouko's hand had been released as he stepped away, but the lack of contact with him hit her just then. "Oh." Her face reddened from her ears all the way down to her toes. The danger of the moment dissipated, leaving her heart pounding for no reason at all. "Oh," she repeated as he walked away, back toward what she knew to be his bedroom. There was a large bathroom off of the master bedroom and she imagined he'd toss the sweater into the wicker hamper she'd seen in there and it would be too late by the time he got it dry cleaned. She lifted her head to tell him that, but the sight of him pausing at the bedroom door, shirtless, all wiry muscles and broad shoulders... Her mouth was suddenly unable to form coherent words. When he turned his head to look at her over his shoulders, she was in imminent danger of swooning. This look had been photographed before, she'd seen it in many of the magazines left here and there at her work, but it was much more impressive in real life. Belatedly she realized he was asking her something. "Wh- what?" she croaked.

"Lunch? How long do you think it will take?" Ren was sure she was off in some fantasy again, but he repeated himself yet again. "To prepare? I said I had something to show you but could you wait and maybe we could eat after?" If you're willing to stay afterwards, thought to himself. Then he opened his mouth and at the same time they both said, "Give me about thirty minutes?"

At her shy smile as she apologized for speaking over him, he regretted what he was going to do and wished he could stay in this moment forever just gazing at her in his home. Instead he shook his head telling her, "I have to make a call."

Confusion reigned in her mind as soon as the door closed. Kyouko stood there. Was he going to kill her or kiss her just then? She really had to ask him about his feelings for her, but now it was too embarrassing; he would think she was taken in by his acting again!

She grumbled to herself as she pulled out the vegetables and set them in the sink to soak. White rice was next since she'd need to wash it and start the water boiling. Once she was busy, her mind stopped tormenting her. She looked up at the high cabinet with the cooking pots, but Ren had nicely set out a variety of cookware on the counter next to the stove. She laughed as she imagined herself like Thumbelina or like Jack in the Giant's house.

The doorbell rang as she was happily tearing lettuce. Kyouko waited a moment since this wasn't her home, but since she heard the sound of water running from Ren's room, she decided she might as well see who it was. Wiping her hands on her apron, she took on the ingrained attitude of a worker at the Fuwa family's Kyoto inn. Bowing, she opened the front door. "Welcome. How may I help you?"

On the other side stood a woman no taller than herself, despite six inch, knee high platform boots. A miniskirt and camisole with a black leather jacket over top of it all belied her age, which Kyouko guessed to be in her early thirties. She had blond hair pulled back so a cascade of curls fell from the crown of her head down to her shoulders. Her make up was noticeable, but not caked on. 'Flashy' was the word that came to Kyouko's mind. As they stood facing each other, the guest's face fell from a blinding beam of happiness to a sort of befuddled wariness. "Who are you?"

Kyouko realized it had been a very bad idea, coming to his door. She should've shouted for Ren and stayed in the kitchen. "Um, I'm sorry, Mr. Tsuruga isn't available right now," she said in her best servant voice. At least it stopped the woman from checking the door number repeatably as she had started doing.

"Perhaps I can tell him you came by, ma'am?"

"Ren, dear friend that he is, called me over," the woman said with a girlish giggle. "Maybe I got here faster than he expected, but I don't think he'd be happy if I just left. Is he in or should I wait for him?" She picked up a shiny metal case and started to walk through the door before Kyouko could throw her body in front of her.

"Stop!!" she shouted as she tried belatedly to block the way. "He's in the shower!"

"Honey," the woman said, her eyes narrowing. "He's getting ready for me and I am going in there!"

Kyouko wasn't used to feeling like a bodyguard, especially for a large man like Ren, but if she was anything, it was tenacious. Grabbing the woman by the arm she kept her from going past the kitchen. Luckily, she heard a door open and the large man in question came around the corner. Both women stopped to stare at the half dressed adonis toweling off his hair. Light glinted off the drops of water on his naked chest. His gentlemanly smile was blinding.

"Jelly!" he said. "Good of you to come with such short notice. We can work in here." He pointed to the hallway behind him, oblivious to the quick glare the flashy woman gave Kyouko.

The woman shook her arm free and fixed her beaming smile on Ren. "Let's get going then!" she chirped and trotted off, pulling Ren along by the arm. He looked sheepish, but didn't have time to say anything to his other guest before disappearing into his room.

Kyouko stood with her jaw on the floor. Was this what he wanted to show her?! A woman going into his bedroom? Granted, she was a cutie, but why had he called that girl and thrown it in her face? She wanted to slip in and see what was going on, but discretion was the better part of valor and all. Mr. Tsuruga always taught her lessons, she reasoned, and perhaps he was teaching her one right now. The vulgarity of man? That he could call a cuter girl to kiss if that was what he wanted?

She debated leaving versus finishing her task. Cooking. She was good at cooking if nothing else. She blinked away tears she didn't understand. I will finish cooking and then leave. They can eat then, once... once they've worked up an appetite. Kyouko wasn't entirely pure, despite never having never been on a date herself. She knew what men did with women! You couldn't be a total innocent if you worked in a hotel, no matter how high class.

One day, for example, you're asked to bring lunch into a room when there's no one else free and you politely knock. When an older gentleman opens the door naked, you don't react to it. You avert your gaze and place the tray on the first surface you can and you get out. That you happen to see the man return to the bed and the very naked, very young woman moans as he thrusts into her before you hurriedly close the door, you decide it's probably better you learned this way since you don't really have parents to ask those questions of, nor girlfriends to gossip about it with. Kyouko squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard not to picture the two people in the other room in the place of those unknown guests.

As the sauces simmered, the fish poached and the rice finished boiling, she heard the bedroom door open again. The woman- 'Jelly' Kyouko reminded herself- stopped by the kitchen doorway. One heavy heel tapped impatiently as she waited for Kyouko to stand up from in front of the oven and acknowledge her. She did so, standing behind the kitchen island as rigidly as any mannequin. "Lunch is almost ready," she finally managed to say to the "customer." "Please tell Mr. Tsuruga that dessert is in the refrigerator. I'll be on my way."

A muscle in Jelly Wood's jaw tightened and she snapped her gum before she said, "There's no way I'd stay!" To the obvious surprise on Kyouko's face, she went on, "I don't agree with what he's doing, but I'm always willing to help him because he's so beautiful." She scrutinized Kyouko, then winked and smiled. "I only ever deal with beautiful people." With a flick of her wrist, she threw a piece of paper onto the counter in front of Kyouko. "My card. If you ever need me, call." With that, she picked up her case and flounced out.

When would I ever need a call girl? Kyouko shook her head, ignored the paper and finished getting the dishes prepared mechanically. There was a little used western dining room and she set it for one, snorting softly to herself as she did.

Ren was understandably nervous as he stepped out of his room, now dressed in a loose, button down silk shirt and his slacks. He walked over to the living room windows, looking out at the untroubled world. This would irrevocably change things. She'd accept him or she wouldn't, but either way there would be one more person in Japan who knew his secrets. Sure, he'd as good as told the chicken man several of them, most importantly his feelings for Kyouko, but there was trust in that anonymous relationship. Nothing had ever been revealed to the press, meaning that the actor in the suit also appreciated their strange friendship.

Kyouko, however. Once she found out about him, she could sell his secrets to get ahead in the business if she wanted, but even worse, she'd hold his heart to break at her whim. If he thought any longer, he'd never let himself go through with this. The sun was slanting in through the picture windows and Ren reached for the cord to close the curtains just as Kyouko walked into the room.

Sunlight glistened off of brilliantly blond hair as the curtains billowed like wings behind-- "Corn!"

The boy-- No, the fairy prince whose memory she held so dear stood in front of her for the first time since she was a little girl. Kyouko stepped forward, her hand outstretched to him as he turned from the light.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	4. Secrets Shared

**Confessions**

By J Luc Pitard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! Well, a really old ipod shuffle (c), but certainly not any of the Skip Beat! characters found herein.

This is a lemon flavored fic, trust me. But it's by me and I just can't write anything short!! Inspired by a request to do a lemon scene in my other Skip Beat! story where I felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Here? Probably not 100%, but humor me. This chapter's not the lemon, sorry. We're getting there, but I just can't get these two to go into the bedroom together! Obstinate characters!!! Still, heed this for the future: WARNING: if you don't appreciate adult type touching between consenting adults written about in a slightly graphic fan fic, try one of the many excellent fics found on this lovely website and rated T or below. Skip Beat! is a rich fandom with many wonderful and romantic (clean!) stories.

* * *

Scene 4

Setting: Int. Modern, upscale apartment

Establishing shot: Natural lighting, strong glare effect through billowing curtains illuminates full shot of a tall man turning from a full sized window as a woman freezes like a statue with her arm outstretched.

* * *

Kyouko stood reaching as if in a dream. She couldn't believe it and yet- There he was! The boy she hadn't seen in almost ten years. He had grown up, just as Ren had once said; he'd become a proper adult. Corn was still taller than her. In her imagination, he almost touched the sky. Corn's hair formed a halo of sorts as the light danced off of it. She watched his wings folding down in slow motion. Of course he was alive! Reino the Beagle was crazy, just riling her up back then. Here stood the evidence. He'd returned to this world. Why? To see her? What was he doing in Ren's apartment? A sense of doubt crept in.

"Corn?" Her voice quavered.

Would it ever grow old, hearing that name from her lips? Ren doubted it would. 'Corn' was his family's little in joke, caused originally by his Nebraskan grandmother trying to pronounce Kuon, but his mother loved it since she said he grew as fast as corn. Only his American kin used it. As a child, meeting Kyouko by the river had been so different, so enchanted that he'd included her in his inner circle without noting it. That was way with her; he had even fallen in love with her as an adult without noticing it. He smiled as he turned fully around to face her.

Kyoko looked into Ren Tsuruga's face and fell to her knees. She'd just made the most embarrassing mistake of her life! Idiot, she chided herself, for calling out to him with that precious name! Stupid, Kyouko! Stupid, Ren! Stupid, stupid!

The curtains finished fluttering down behind him as he gave her an angelic smile. Tears sprang unbidden and she trembled as she looked up at his blinding beauty. Even on a second and third look, he was so much like the Corn she remembered that it pained her to see him. Wasn't it enough to bring the "working girl" in? Did he need to tear down her memories as well? He was the only one aside from that beagle who even knew about Corn! Ever since she'd met the boy, he was the secret she used to push away her tears; he was an other worldly fairy tale she could cling to, completely believe in even when Shoutaru made her throw the others away.

"Ren? Mr. Tsuruga?" Her throat felt tight as she choked the names out. "Why?"

Her question seemed to jolt Ren out of his thoughts and he realized he'd scared her again. Her cheeks were wet though she seemed unaware, not moving to check their progress down her cheeks. Kissing away those tears was his first impulse, but he calmed himself and walked toward her, bending down as he neared her. He tried to suppress a grin as he told her, "This is me, my sweet Mogami. This is who I am." He wasn't sure he could trust himself to touch her and not lose control, but came as close as he could. She was so beautiful, even with tear streaked cheeks.

This was clearly not her Corn, she thought. Sure, he looked a little bit like the boy would have as a grown up, but he clearly wasn't her dear friend. When had Ren ever gone beyond the bounds of their professional relationship? Sure, he'd given her acting tips and coached her on the business, like any mentor would do. Nothing more, nothing less. That was what she was here to prove today, anyway. Stupid friends, making her think, making her dare to hope... No. She was fine. That door was closed to her forever. Here was the man most Japanese women wanted to hold and they could have him! She wouldn't be fooled again.

Kyouko reached up and grabbed a lock of the hair that hung down, still slightly damp on the collar of his designer silk shirt. Tugging with her considerable strength, she attempted to pull the blond wig off his head. His face changed from a wry smirk to an open look of surprise as she tugged him off balance. Ren overcompensated to avoid hurting her as he would've come crashing down on top of her semi curled position. He ended up executing a forward flip but landing hard on his back.

"Ouch!" The part of him that had been Ren Tsuruga for the past five years bit down on the English curses that rose up behind his teeth. He lay there, half winded, looking up at the love of his life. The change in their positions had left her bewildered. Ren hurt, but mainly in his ego. Keeping a cool persona was one hell of a trial with her around!

"Are you alright, Mr. Tsuruga?"

He laughed the deep laugh she'd only seen a few times. "It'll take more than that to hurt me," he said. "Fans have tried to tear my hair out before, but only you could pull me down like that."

She realized she still had her hands in his hair and pulled them back quickly, scuttling away from him, certain he was angry. He was grinning up at her, what did that mean?

"I'm sorry!" she almost yelled. She remembered to bow in apology, but knew her heart wasn't in it. She was sorry he fell, but he'd deserved it for play acting as Corn! Then again, she'd never told him what Corn looked like... and his hair had been so soft! It wasn't a wig, so it had to be dyed. The dye, it had to have been the dye making it that soft. Her hair was always silkier after it was dyed. Currently hers was a light brown shade that she liked a great deal. Aside from her Mio cut, she always went to the same hairdresser who'd helped her find herself after Sho Fuwa had humiliated her. Heh. That jerk hadn't even recognized her with her hair short and colored! Had mistaken her for a fan of his! As if!

Ren watched her mood darken. Veins stood out on her lovely face. She hadn't looked at him after her apology and he knew he'd lose to her bad memories if he didn't do something quickly.

"Did my hair startle you that much, Miss Mogami? Surely you know an actor doesn't consider such things important?" She was looking at him, though doubtfully, so he tried another tack. "You mentioned Hizuri earlier, do you know what his natural hair color is?"

Kyouko was startled out of her dark thoughts. Her sort-of-father's hair? He'd been blond when he visited to promote his movie. Like Ren's hair now, but what was his natural shade? Ren knew about this? "Black?" she tried.

Ren shook his head as he sat up, leaning back on his hands, his long legs out in front of him. "He keeps his hair blond now but his own shade's just a little darker than your hair." He looked around the room. "More like that wood there." The narrow bookcase near the hall entryway was a warm oak veneer. "Probably with grey now." He chuckled at the thought of how many he'd caused. "Not that he'd let anyone see that!"

He really did his research! Kyouko's eyes were shut tightly as she imagined the hair colors on Kuu Hizuri. Of course. Actors dye their hair all the time. He had commented on her hair to remind her that she shouldn't take it so seriously when he did it from time to time as well. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. The hair wasn't so startling now. In fact, the light color brought out his eyes more. She smiled. He was backlit and she could still see a trace of Corn, even though she now knew better. "The great Hizuri, he's half, isn't he?" she asked as she sat up straighter.

Ren nodded. "His father was in Noh theater. During the fifties he met a twenty year old French woman and caused quite a stir. Couldn't pass his name down after that, though they let him finish out his career. Their youngest son, Kuu, took an alternate of the name when he became an actor." He thought of his grandfather's vanity and how it had become ridiculous in his later years that he still dyed his hair pure black, no matter that his grey hair would've looked distinguished and much more natural by then. It was his grandfather's memorial that they were visiting for when he met Kyouko. His grandmother still lived and though she herself had to be about eighty, you could see where the looks in their family came from. Newspaper pictures from the time of the scandal showed how good they looked then, but even without her youth, his grandmother was still a beauty.

"Oh." Kyouko felt renewed respect for the actor who'd held a funeral for his stage name when he'd left Japan.

"Hizuri dyed his hair dark for most of his career in Japan but now he only does that if the movie calls for it." He reached up and twisted a lock of hair before dropping it. "Burns up your hair to change it too often."

Kyouko had relaxed a bit and now leaned up against the edge of the sofa, her feet tucked half under her. "So why the blond hair?"

"To match his wife and son, I'd guess."

Kyouko's brows wrinkled. Had Ren researched even to that level? For Katsuki? Once again he was proving why he was the best actor she could hope to emulate. Still, "I meant for you," she clarified. His look went serious. It confused her when he was as open with her as he'd been, but she missed it once his more neutral face was looking back at her. She flushed. He didn't have to explain himself to a newbie like her. She started stammering, "If... if it's that, that role you can't tell, um, can't talk about I mean..."

Ren looked at her evenly. Earlier she'd called him by his nickname; he'd told her this was who he was; she'd figured out so much on her own. So was she playing him now? "No," he said. "It's not about that part." He was sitting on his own floor with her and would've preferred to chat and play around a bit longer, but it was time, he decided.

"Miss Mogami." He cleared his throat. "You've guessed certain things about me and I wanted you to understand who I am due to my deep respect for you. This-" He pointed to his hair. "This is my natural shade. I needed Jelly Wood's help stripping the black out, but if I let it grow, it would be this underneath. You understand what I'm telling you, don't you?"

Kyouko looked at him equally seriously for a few seconds before a tremendous weight lifted from her heart. It was as if the sun shining through the window finally thawed out the block of ice she'd not known had grown around her feelings. "She wasn't a prostitute?!" she shouted without thinking.

Shocked, Ren stared at her. Prostitute? What the hell! Where had that come from? He blinked. She looked so happy he couldn't speak harshly. In fact, she looked ridiculously happy. He'd seen this blissed out smile when she thanked him for the Rosa crystal and way back when they were kids and he'd given her the blue stone. What would he do with her?! She'd totally missed his point. She thought...

Shoulders shaking, he grabbed his stomach and leaned forward as unrestrained laughter overtook him. Prostitute? Jelly "Ten" Woods?! "Between you and my chicken friend, I don't know who makes me laugh more." He'd wondered where the hostility had come from. Was she jealous? He shook his head and regained control of himself, scooting closer to her as he did.

"Mogami, you missed what I'm trying to tell you."

Once again having been the butt of his laughing jag, she peevishly said, "I know that. You didn't grow up here and you're not full Japanese." She looked at him closer. "American, English or European?"

She wasn't dumb. He really had to hand that to her. He couldn't fathom how her brain actually worked, but she'd made up for the year she missed of high school by acing the entry test and continued to balance her school work with her acting jobs. Whether by talent or intelligence, she challenged a professional for a spot in a movie during her first month with LME. The night he taught her his mother's modeling tricks, she'd truly shown her potential. He'd be a fool to underestimate her.

Remembering what he was about to tell her and why, he sat straighter. "American," he said softly. "My mother is American. My father is half Japanese. When I was a boy, we went to Kyoto to visit my father's family." He met her eyes in challenge. "Do you want to know my real name?"

She met his challenge. "It's not Corn."

He closed his eyes for a second, pausing to consider. Looking at her once again, he smiled a touch sadly. "No. Corn was a prince. He grew up and lives happily in the fairy world. I'm sure he thinks fondly of meeting you." Staring again, he said, "My name sounds similar."

Their contest continued with the nearly psychic message passing between them for her to figure this out. They'd known one another for just under a year. In that time she'd been the beneficiary of his knowledge of the business and had a chance to learn some of his personal life, but she felt Ren Tsuruga was a difficult person to really get close to. From Bo she'd learned all sorts of strange clues, but none that pointed to a name similar to Corn. "The beauty of my wife and son are beyond human" a voice sang in her memory. Hizuri Kuu, the man they'd just been talking about. A doting father. His son's name was Kuon but when he'd first told her she'd misunderstood and thought it was Corn. Surely... surely there was no way that... Hizuri had said he hadn't seen his son since he was fifteen and yet... Was he here all this time?!

Their eyes were still locked. When his face softened into the gentle look she saw so rarely, her heart clenched. She didn't know whether to belt him or to hug him. This just couldn't be! He looked away first, inclining his head slightly before speaking.

"I plan to leave Japan once I've proven myself as an actor," Ren said apologetically. It barely made an impact on Kyouko as she continued to wrestle with accepting his identity. "So you can see, while I respect you and I appreciate your friendship..." He took a shaky breath before continuing, "I have to reject your feelings for me."

When he dared to look at her, Kyouko's head was down; her usual perfect posture lost to a slumping of her shoulders. Hair shadowed her eyes, which seemed to be downcast. He moved closer to her, putting his hand over her own. "It's not you, my dear Kyouko," he said. "It's me." It was trite and he'd heard variations of it over the years from women as he was dumped, but this time it really was true. "I hope we can remain--"

There are many forms of volcanoes and the deadliest- in terms of recorded human history- is the stratovolcano. Like Mount Fuji in Japan, these are some of the most picturesque of the volcano forms. Also known as the composite volcano, their gentle slopes rise steeply to a high summit forming an overall morphology that is concave in an upward direction. There is often a surprisingly small caldera at the top and when pressure builds up within them, stratovolcanoes are known to, in effect, blow their tops. These Plinian eruptions typify the well known historic eruptions that have produced powerful convecting plumes of ash up to 45 kilometers into the stratosphere, buried cities under large pumice airfall and unleashed deadly pyroclastic flows that advance down the volcano at hurricane force speeds. Ren, for all his intelligence and American private school education, seemed unaware of this danger as he innocently kept hold of Kyouko Mogami's hand.

"You!" Kyouko rose as she shouted. Her hair fluttered in some imaginary breeze. "You! How dare-- I came here to reject you in the first place!!" She jerked at her captive left hand while pointing at him with her right. "And you knew who you were! You knew who I was... How dare you!"

To keep the petite woman from towering over him, Ren stood as well. The menacing air around her didn't faze him. "It's to protect you, idiot. It was hard enough to leave you when I'd only known you for two weeks. I still worried about you- if you were sad or if things improved- all those years! I never imagined I'd meet you like this."

She looked at him, her heart aching. All of her anger that was about to explode had nowhere else to go, so it poured deep into her chest creating a searing pain. He was trying to push her away in order to protect her? That was what she would expect from her mentor. He was always looking out for her... unless he was playing with her. This was also the so called 'costar killer' that could make any woman fall in love with him. But... but this was also Corn. Now that she knew that, she couldn't, she just couldn't think ill of him. She shook her head.

"Now my reason sounds cowardly," she mumbled.

"You were going to reject me?" He sounded hurt.

She nodded, feeling teary again and unable to meet his eyes suddenly. "I-" sniff, "-I didn't want to be-" she sniffled. Ren leaned down and wiped her cheek with the thumb of his hand that still held hers. With their joined hands so close to their faces, he lightly brushed the back of hers against his own cheek.

"Like he did to you?" he asked softly. Some of what happened he knew, some he pieced together. He'd breathed easier once he understood they'd never been romantic, but even so, she'd been betrayed and Ren would never forgive that man. "I wouldn't," he said.

She looked up at him with trusting eyes. "I know."

Two words. That was all it took. For years Lory Takarada had preached "love" to all of his clients and Ren had thought he'd understood. Loving his fans, being loved by fans- that he understood. Since he was thirteen, he'd understood attraction and the mechanics of sex just fine, so he thought he understood that form of love as well. With two words she'd humbled him.

Once more he leaned close. Once more he looked into her eyes, at the trust and... affection? Yes, he was certain now. He closed his eyes as he drew closer, focusing all his senses on her lips. Her lips were soft, as he'd expected. They didn't move as his glided over them. Rather than linger there, he moved along, kissing away the moisture from her face. He wouldn't let her shed any more tears in private. He wanted to be there to kiss them all away from now on. Opening his eyes he looked into hers. They were open and serious. She watched him.

His lips touched hers again, this time with more pressure. He parted his lips to nibble on hers gently. Was she doing this right, she wondered. This felt like a real kiss. She stood still and stiff, one hand in his, held near his heart, the other hung in a straight line down her side. His eyes opened and closed as he moved his mouth over hers. Some part of her didn't want to miss a second of this, wanted to see every one of his long eyelashes, wanted to study his handsome face as it moved from one side of hers to the other. He pulled her close and she felt his nose nuzzling in her hair. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and she could hear his heart pounding in one ear as his breath tickled the other. Was she fumbling this? She had no idea what to do with her hands nor what was expected from her lips. He seemed to be doing all the work. She shivered as his tongue moved along the upper shell of her ear.

Ren wanted to taste, to memorize every inch of her. He took advantage of every soft piece of skin to suckle lightly. Her breathing quickened as he hummed softly with the lobe of her ear between his lips. He was trying to move slowly, trying hard not to scare her. He knew Kyouko would run if he pushed too much, too fast. This was all he needed anyway, just her in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair, her scalp, her neck... He hummed a satisfied sound again and released her hand. It stayed on his chest near her mouth. She hadn't moved on her own, but she also hadn't struggled against his caresses at all. He'd count his blessings. No. Who was he kidding? He wasn't Ren Tsuruga, the gentleman actor. He was Kuon Hizuri and he wanted more. Carefully, he rubbed his hands along her shoulders; traced teasingly light caresses along her neck until he cradled her head. He stroked her jawline, looking into her wide eyes.

"Relax," he urged before claiming her lips.

When had she given up control? His hands were large and he moved her head at will, angling it to the side and up slightly. One finger toyed with her cheek, tracing a line down to where their lips met. She wondered what was going on before he pulled his head away and moved his finger along the edges and seam of her lips. She looked up at him expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"Kiss it." His voice was deep, masculine.

He was looking at her with 'those' eyes, the ones she thought of as his 'Emperor of the Night' eyes. Her eyebrows came together in annoyance for a second before she thought, I'll show him! Determined, she puckered her lips and moved the few centimeters necessary to make a 'chu' noise against the tip of his index finger. She met his eyes and he smiled, nodding.

"Good," he said. He ran his finger along her lower lip, pulling her mouth open slightly. "Again."

Feeling a fool, she moved to do as he asked. What was so good about-- Where she'd expected his finger to be, his mouth had closed the distance instead. He'd just tricked her into kissing him, but even as she thought that, she knew this was different. The air around them, everything felt different this time. His mouth was slightly open and his tongue, which had elicited shivers from her before, now moved along her lips, the same way his finger had. It was warm and wet and... she sighed into his mouth as he breathed out the word, "Good."

Their breath mingled in each other's mouths as they came together. Kyouko suddenly wanted to get away and even tried to buck her head back, but she was nestled against his body, trapped by his strong hands and, truth be told, her legs wouldn't have held her up if she'd succeeded anyway. After a second she melted into the kiss. The foreign tongue moved leisurely within her mouth and each touch, each taste was strangely exciting. The rhythm of his movements created a need, an expectation of something she couldn't name. His tongue glided alongside hers, twisting as if to tease hers into joining in on the motion, the dance. In and out, here and there. She wanted him to touch everywhere but didn't know how to encourage that. Tentatively, hers moved. His tongue swept upwards, touching the soft palate behind her teeth. She moaned deep in her throat. It surprised and embarrassed her. He pulled back immediately. Had she disgusted him?

Ren released her, running his hands lightly along her arms. There was a smile on his face and he gave her lips tiny, pecking kisses. "Good," he repeated. "I want to hear you. I need to know what makes you feel good." He looked at her flushed face. "Hey, don't be shy with me. I know this is new. Just rela--"

The teacher had to shut up as his student's warm lips crushed his and a tongue roughly thrust itself into his mouth. He chuckled then returned her fervor. Her daring surprised him. When she touched his chest, her fingertips had barely grazed his shirt and already he had goosebumps. He put his hands over hers, forcing them to still. Gently, he sucked her tongue a little deeper into his mouth.

"Ah?" Her eyes opened to look at him and he gave her a playful bite before she closed them again and tried the same trick back at him. Such a quick study, he thought, becoming even more aroused. He cupped her head and soon felt her hands in his hair. Kyouko's nails skimmed along his scalp and she was none too gentle when she pulled handfuls.

"Nn." Vocalizing was all that was left as she pulled him down to the couch. He'd wished he'd decorated the place for comfort, but the expensive piece of steel and cotton would do for now. Kyouko freed his mouth up and seemed hell bent to elicit more sounds from him by attacking his neck and ears. "Uhn. Oh, oh good." He encouraged her by brushing hair off his neck, but she batted at his hand. The small girl perched on his lap, seemingly oblivious to the pleasure she was giving him over his entire body as she moved, kissing and tasting his face and neck, always coming back to his welcoming mouth. Ren was lost to her gyrations and explorations. His eyes closed and his mind went into a blissful blank until he was rudely thrust back onto the hard cushions.

"No!" Kyouko half shouted and half panted. "Oh, no! Sorry, sorry!" She pushed herself off of him, perching on the edge of the sofa, looking the picture of contrition.

Inwardly she was screaming at herself! Her heart was pounding its way out of her chest. How did it get this far? She was going to leave after he'd eaten lunch! This was never part of the plan. She shook her head. That poor girl! "Please don't think badly of me," she said, her voice close to tears. She was quite bad, though. She'd thoroughly enjoyed it until she remembered. It hurt to think of it, but it hurt worse that she'd forgotten. "I should go, Mr. Tsuruga."

Too fast, he cursed himself. Too goddamned fast and now it's 'Mr. Tsuruga' again! Resisting the urge to punch something, Ren said, "Why are you apologizing, Miss Mogami?" Other than for stopping, he thought and then felt like a wolf for thinking it. He prayed she'd give him some answer and it wouldn't be that she despised him. Would she crush this hope as she had others? She didn't shy away when he leaned close to her.

"Your... I just remembered..." Her airways constricted as she tried to speak. "You already have someone you love," she finally squeaked. It should've felt good to get this out in the open, but she felt only pain, certain he would hate her.

Ren's hand paused as he'd been reaching for her shoulder. Someone he loved? What the hell?! Who? More importantly, who had put this thought into her head?! Stay calm, he cautioned himself. "I don't have anyone. Who told you this?" He watched her anguish over her answer.

He'd been so brave to reveal his secrets to her, but again she was being cowardly. He'd think she'd been tricking him and he'd cut her off. If she admitted it, he wouldn't want to be her mentor anymore, she was sure of that. Their work relationship... she tried to convince her that was the only reason she was worried. It didn't work. They went beyond that relationship when she'd kissed him. Now she stood to lose much more than just his friendship. It would all be history, but what else could she do? "A little birdie told me?"

Ren stared at her hard. "A bird."

"Heh. Well, it's more that you told a bird?" She peered shyly up at him. If there was one thing he got mad at her about, it was keeping secrets. He wasn't furious yet, but irritated perhaps? Kyouko looked down. How do I tell him?

"Bird," he considered. "One that goes tweet, tweet or..." No. The universe wasn't that insane was it? Had his friend gossiped to the girl herself? "Ah," he said. "I understand."

"You do?" Her pulse sped up again.

Ren wasn't angry. Hurt maybe, but even the actor in the chicken suit didn't know the name of the girl he liked. If the actor had let slip one rumour... Of course, Ren couldn't be certain it was just one. His mood darkened but Kyouko squirming next to him was a reminder that he had bigger problems on hand.

"I'm sorry," they both blurted out. Whoever had said that love meant never having to say you that was dead wrong! Two confused faces stared at one another. They each gestured for the other to go first.

Ren sighed and plunged ahead. "I told him that, but it was a misunderstanding." Kyouko still looked stricken. Her face had gone pale, making her rosy cheeks and kiss swollen lips stand out humorously.

Finally, she croaked out, "I am Bo."

* * *

Sigh. What will I do with these two... oh the possibilities are endless!!


	5. Secrets Explode

**Confessions**

By J Luc Pitard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! Well, a small collection of foreign coinage, but certainly not any of the Skip Beat! characters found herein.

This is a lemon flavored fic, trust me. But it's by me and I just can't write anything short!! Inspired by a request to do a lemon scene in my other Skip Beat! story where I felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Here? Probably not 100%, but humor me. Only one more chapter to the lemon, I promise!

WARNING: if you don't appreciate adult type touching between consenting adults written about in a slightly graphic fan fic, you can stop at this chapter or try one of the many excellent fics found on this lovely website and rated T or below. Skip Beat! is a rich fandom with many wonderful and romantic (clean!) stories.

* * *

Scene 5

Setting: Int. upscale, modern apartment

Establishing shot: Medium shot of a couple, natural light from the front, quarter of the doorway to kitchen is visible and we see steaming dishes sitting forgotten. The woman has her head in her hands, the man is turned to face her, confusion in every line of his body.

* * *

"Bo?" he asked.

Kyouko bit her lip and nodded. This was it. The moment of truth.

Time seemed to drag as he sat next to her on the couch. Ren dearly wished for his cell phone. It sat back in his room unable to give him any hints. Mother? Carving? A stick used in martial arts? He'd grown up with Japanese spoken in the house, though when he'd come back as a teen he'd been able to study and really immerse himself in the language. He didn't dare debut as an actor until his language skills were equal to a native speaker. Still, he missed slang and idioms sometimes. His mind went back to "mother" and he scoffed. Impossible.

But... if so, how? He would've staked his life that she was a virgin. Unless it was by force? Who would--? If it was the singer, that man was dead. No. Ren Tsuruga's career would be over if he killed the man. He'd have to find a way around that, but first there was a sweet woman cowering next to him and he needed to be there for her. Ren sighed. He would help her if she would let him, even if only as a friend.

"It will be alright, Ms. Mogami." He took one of her hands from her face and held it with both of his. "I understand."

"You do?" She perked up some, not quite ready to believe.

He shrugged. What choice did he have? "Yes," he answered. Her hand was warm in his, so tiny, so soft. It pained him to think of it touching anyone else.

"You don't hate me?"

Ren's eyes flashed.

"For keeping this a secret?" she quickly added. Kyouko knew that angered him the most- keeping things secret from him- but how could she have helped him otherwise? Would he have opened up to her if she hadn't had a giant chicken suit on!

"Hate?" He sounded hurt. "Of course not!"

"I didn't mean to..." Her free hand gestured in a vague way.

Her youth was never so apparent to him as now. How could he have touched this innocent babe, this child? He'd kissed her, encouraged her to-- Stop. Don't go there. He sighed again. She was only seventeen and he felt like a dirty old man at twenty one for pushing her. The worst part was that he'd do it again in a heartbeat. Yes, he was a monster, no better than the one who put her in this situation. Now her burdens were growing, literally. He laced his fingers through hers. "Go on," he said.

"It really wasn't on purpose. Not at the beginning," she started again. Kyouko didn't want to make Ren sigh anymore. She had to tell him the whole story. "If I hadn't been so stupid!" Trying to get one up on Shoutaru and getting fired for it, that was what really started this charade, she thought. She'd got lost returning the costume and saw Ren in need.

He nodded his head, urging her to continue. There was a cold anger forming inside him. Was she blaming herself?! The dark look currently on her face was reserved for one of two men. Fuwa or that cowardly stalker. It didn't matter which one; they could both pay for this. He thought of ways to hurt them while leaving them mostly alive.

"Then we kept on meeting that way and it became, I don't know, easier over time? I didn't know how to tell you." Kyouko's hand tingled as he stroked the back of it with his long fingers. She needed to gather her thoughts, but his very existence was distracting! Her mind kept going back to what they had been doing just moments before. The feel of him, the taste... She shuddered.

"Who?" His acting skills allowed him to keep the anger out of his voice. "Who caused this?" Ren pulled her closer and patted her gently on the back. She nestled next to him with a contented sound.

"Well." She paused to think. "I guess you could say it was Mr. Sawara."

Ren pulled away from her as if she were suddenly radioactive. He put the hand that had been holding hers up to his mouth to cover his shock. She didn't seemed to notice. That old man!? He had to be in his forties for God's sake! He was a happily married man!

"Or Kanae, I suppose." She could never hide a smile as she thought how Kanae had rejected the chicken costume and forced her to don it. It wasn't all bad though. She'd had a small, steady job as a result and made more friends in the industry through the Bridge Rock guys. The producer still hated her, but that was to be expected. "That first time was so horrible, but I met you right afterward and that made it better." She chuckled, turning to share the laugh with her mentor on the other end of the couch. Ren looked pale, confused. "Don't you remember?" she urged. "You tried to take my head off and I told you I'd just been fired? Technically that was true, but... Ah. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to face you."

"I... Miss Kanae? Sawara?" They were sitting in the same room, on the same couch, yet Ren began to feel as if they were in two completely different stories. With Kyouko, somehow that felt possible. "Your head?"

"Umhm." She smiled in a nostalgic manner and looked off into space. "Between you and Sho, I'm used to it." Somehow, after telling him, she felt lighter. Was this how he felt after telling her he was Kuon? No wonder he'd kissed her then! She felt giddy enough to kiss, too. He was her mentor, her teacher; what would he teach her next? She blushed, unaware of the scrutiny she was under.

So not a mother, he pondered. During his first year in Japan, he'd adopted his aloof persona partly to avoid such trouble. Give a gentle smile and get out of the situation, then research and find out what you missed, such was his method then. Now? She already knew his secrets. Ren hoped he could trust her more than the costumed character who had revealed his secret crush on Kyouko! He had no choice really.

"If you wrote this 'Bo,' what character would you use?" he asked. There. He'd laid his ignorance out there for her to see.

She stared at him. He really hadn't understood. At all... Oh damn. Manic laughter burbled in her stomach and she quickly covered her mouth lest it jump out. Bo=tentekomai? Should she "dance" the "extremely busy as you work" dance for him? Giggles crept up into her throat. Oh damn. What would he do once he did understand? Dread was seeping into the spaces where giddiness had been.

"You don't need kanji to write it, Mr. Tsuruga," she said cautiously. "It's... like a name you'd give to... to a mascot... a pet... or," she turned away from him. "I really should see to all that good food going to waste." She stood but wasn't surprised to feel herself being pulled back.

"It can wait," Ren said patiently. "What were you saying about pet names?"

His voice rhythm was calm, but Kyouko heard hard tightness behind it. She let herself fall back onto the couch and hunched up under the dark clouds that gathered around her. Be strong, she told herself. "Like you might name a farm animal?" She paused. No reaction. "Like, perhaps a rooster?" she added out of the relative safety of the arms she'd just flung over her head. The couch dipped slightly. It wasn't cushioned enough to have much give, but as he wasn't a small man, his standing rocked it slightly.

She peeked out at his legs as they paced in front of her. Her anger sensor was working overtime now. This was more the reaction she'd expected. What had he thought she'd meant?

Ren was beyond angry. Furious! How long would she have gone on with that charade!? To be played as a fool! It was a betrayal by one of the few actors- if any idiot in a chicken costume could be thought of as an actor, he scoffed- that he'd opened up to. True, it wasn't a deep friendship, more like a strangers-on-a-train type of relationship, less than that, in fact. Really, he couldn't care less that she'd kept this secret from him- for months. Months-- damn her!

His hands clenched so hard they hurt. Why hadn't he seen this side of her before? He knew she had darkness in her soul- yes, how could he not with Mio and Natsu as her creations- but somehow the little girl from his memories had blinded him to the depths she could.. He took a breath and choked back the need to see her do more than cower in front of him. Deep breaths, he told himself, find your calm point. He'd never hit a woman before and he'd held back from hitting anyone at all these past five years. Even that upstart Fuwa. His pacing stopped abruptly. No! His fist connected with the wall, denting it above a metal and glass side table. Were they in league together? He turned, looking down on her huddled form. A part of him wanted to comfort her, as he'd been doing before. Unfortunately, he felt too hurt to handle this like a gentleman.

"Look at me," he commanded. The edge on his voice could've cut through steel.

Becoming suddenly boneless, Kyouko slithered to the floor, prostrating herself as a stream of apologies flowed from her lips. She kept her eyes closed, face to the carpet.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this. I only wanted to help and I sort of even hated you but then you cheered me on and then I couldn't because you needed help and I knew you wouldn't let me, a junior to you, know about your troubles--" She paused for a breath finally before beginning her explanation again.

Ren stood with his arms crossed, head tilted. He wasn't so much listening to her as he was watching her submissive form. Just a few minutes ago this girl was in his lap doing delicious things to his senses as she tentatively kissed his face. Minutes ago his hands had run circles on her toned body. To see how red her ears were now, how her fingers trembled in front of her? It went beyond mollifying his anger, it began to shame him. Who would scare such a sweet creature?

"Ms. Mogami," he said as he crouched in front of her. It did nothing to stem her monologue of guilt.

"...You told me you'd been fired and I couldn't believe you, I mean ? But who would lie about that and then I was lying all the time despite your being so honest with me--"

Ren reached out to pet her hair. "Ms. Mogami. Are you alright? Kyouko?"

More than the touch on her head, more than the gentle tone he used, it was the use of her name that made her stop. Could she dare to look up at him? Was she forgiven? For a moment she couldn't think for the relief she felt sweep through her at the thought. Slowly she lifted her head. "Corn?" she gasped.

His angelic smile widened. "Let me help you up. We can't let all that food go to waste, can we?"

She half laughed as she struggled to rise. Her body refused to believe he'd ever forgive her. His arm kept her stable and she blushed as she looked up at him. "I'm so so--" Fingers touched her lips quickly.

"Shh. Now I really do understand. You are my friend, whether you are my junior at work or a variety show mascot. Am I right?"

A feeling deeper than relief made her knees buckle and his arm tightened slightly. She held on to him with both hands until she felt her strength return. Friends? She'd never have allowed herself to think of him like that, yet he was her first real friend, not counting Sho who didn't really have a choice since she lived with his family and he'd always viewed her more as a possession than friend. She smiled.

"Yes!" Her circle of friends had increased by one.

Without letting her go, Ren directed her through the kitchen and to the small dining area. Frowning at the single serving, he forced a cheerful smile and said, "Let's eat in the television room, alright?"

His false smile made it easier to give up the closeness and support of his arm as she nervously chuckled. "Heh, well. I'll just go get the rest of the food..."

She found herself dawdling. He opened cabinets and drawers, clattering dishes and silverware in his wake as he moved passed her and on into his 'den.' "Do you want this heated up?" she called to him after a while.

"If I have to wait, I might starve," he called back, laughing slightly when she squeaked. He loved it when she took things so literally.

Lunch, even as late as it had gotten, felt comfortable, though subdued. Both of them were more relaxed now than they had been since she arrived. Seated on the floor, they ate in a companionable silence. If one of them caught the others gaze, they smiled and looked back down at their food.

Friends, Kyouko thought as they were finishing up. I can accept that. He complimented her cooking and they chatted easily. "How often do you find yourself dyeing your hair?" she asked.

"I touch up the roots, but a full dye's needed every few months."

"Wow." She knew about the upkeep needed from her own experience, but he'd been hiding this for how long?

"My turn," he said as he rested his chopsticks. "How do you manage in that oversized costume? It must be hot."

"Sure. It takes a lot of work, but I'm really proud of how he's gotten kind of popular. The audience really likes it when--"

The doorbell rang.

"Yashiro," Ren said with confidence, wiping his face quickly with his napkin. "Tomorrow's script. He mentioned he might be by with it on his way home." They looked at each other and Kyouko's gaze slid up to his golden hair. Corn mustn't be seen by anyone!

"I'll get the door!" Kyouko threw aside her napkin and jumped up. "Hurry, go to your room! Hide!!" She shooed him with her hands as she ran down the hallway.

His first instinct was to close his bedroom door and lock it, but he hesitated. What would she say to protect him? Probably that he was sleeping and if Yukihito decided to check up on him it would look odd that he'd locked his own door. The bathroom was a possibility, but he'd never hear what was going on from in there. What if he used a towel? No, "Ren Tsuruga" doesn't walk around with a towel on his head!

"...was feeling a bit tired and I made him lay down..." Kyouko's raised voice drifted down the hall. He heard the expected response from Yukihito. Ren took off his shirt and quietly moved to dishevel the sheets and arrange the pillows.

"No!" Kyouko shouted in the entryway. "He's fine. Probably just full from lunch. Sleeping it off. Heh." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked somewhat hopefully at Ren's manager. He was still dressed in his usual suit and clutched a folder to his chest. She imagined he'd put in a full day even though Ren had today off.

Without a character to act as, Yukihito felt her lying skills left something to be desired. "Well, it's an unexpected pleasure that you're still here, Kyouko dear." He gave Ren points for keeping her there so long after their lunch, but he couldn't give full marks if the man left her alone to take a nap!

She looked down the hallway before answering, "Um, well I had to... do the dishes, after all." She smiled and gave a shallow bow and held out her hands. "I'll take the script for you, Mr. Yashiro."

He returned her smile fondly, but shook his head. "No need. I'll just pop in and--"

"No! I... uh. He really needs his rest. Please allow me." She shifted to block him as he moved into the apartment. He side stepped her until it looked like they were dancing in the entryway. "Excuse me," she said as they nearly collided. Yukihito feinted to the left, then edged to the right once she took the bait.

"Kyouko, my dear, why don't you let me help you clean up?" he said with a note of triumph in his voice as he circled behind her and toed off his shoes. "Then we can leave the script out for him without being a bother, hm?"

Sighing in defeat, Kyouko followed him into the kitchen, glancing nervously at the doorway. She'd learned to clean as she cooked, so the bulk of it was the dishes still set in the TV room and that was too close to Ren's-- "Mr. Yashiro, could you look for plastic tubs to put the leftovers into?" She knew where they were, but left him hunting while she cleared lunch away. Looking every inch the innkeeper's daughter-in-law-in-training, she returned with all of the serving platters, dishes, cups and silverware balanced perfectly.

"Hah!" she heard Yukihito saying as he opened up the last cupboard in the kitchen. "Found them!" He turned to her. "Why does he even have a kitchen, much less have so much stuff in here?" The tension in the air fled as they busied themselves about the sink. He helped her unload and then gently pushed her to the side. "It's not like he cooks or even eats if someone isn't watching over him!"

She'd tried to plan the lunch accounting for his light appetite, but there was still a fair amount left over. It wouldn't even have been an appetizer for her "father." She froze, suddenly mortified! He was Kuon and his father was... She knew that, he'd told her of course, but the full implication began to sink in. She'd... in front of him? And they both knew? Why had Kuu asked her to play Kuon? And he'd talked Ren down in front of her? He'd known how she felt about his son? She dropped a dish with a loud clatter.

"Anything wrong?" Yukihito asked.

Kyouko shook her head and stepped up her pace. How long before her mentor came out to see what was going on? She needed to get the manager out! "You, you don't need to..." Kyouko was surprised to see how domestic the manager could be, dishes were being piled up faster than she expected. Still she could be done faster.

"Where do these go, my dear?" he asked, his look smug as she fussed about.

"Um, the chopsticks go here and the bowls up there, but Mr. Yashiro..."

He tut tutted her and kept up washing until the sink was empty. Finally drying his hands, he asked, "Can I offer you a ride? I have a car waiting for me downstairs. It'll be boring just to wait here, no?"

Kyouko's eyes widened. Leave? Now? There was a twinkle in Yukihito's eye as he watched her.

"You have a taxi waiting for you?"

He shrugged. It was on the company today and he'd only planned to drop the script off and go. "It's no trouble," he said.

"I, that is-- my bike! I mean I rode my bike here, so I'll, ah, if that's..." She couldn't meet his eyes, all of a sudden. "I'd like to stay."

Her last few words were almost lost in the quiet room yet they packed a punch on her audience. Standing next to his bedroom door, Ren was stunned. He let out a long breath and walked back toward the bed, lying down as if he really was suddenly tired. In the kitchen, Yukihito drew in a breath. He'd teased Ren that seventeen wasn't too young to go for- girls grow up faster these days, especially in show business- but could he, in good conscience, leave this innocent lamb alone in a wolf's apartment? Still, this was Ren and Kyouko he was thinking about. Ren might suppress his feelings for the girl, but he seemed to acknowledge them at least. Kyouko?

"Then I'll see myself out, shall I?" He smiled and gave a shallow bow as she nodded numbly. She ran out to catch him once she heard the door open.

"Mr. Yashiro," she called to him. "Thank you!"

A light rose colored her cheeks as she smiled at him. Yukihito understood once again what his client saw in her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Her blush deepened. "I'll make sure he gets the script and then I'll leave. Thank you." She bowed deeper as he waved off her gratitude.

"Bye," he said and left the suddenly nervous girl.

Friends. The word kept going round and round in Kyouko's mind. She was again alone in her friend's apartment. A young man's apartment. A very handsome young man. A very handsome, well built young man who was no doubt waiting for her to give the all clear signal. In his bedroom. If she went in there, they would be alone in his bedroom. Together. The thoughts swirling in her brain did nothing to alleviate her nervousness. Her mind was replaying a video of her behavior before lunch. Before her conscience had stopped her...

What if he could read her dirty thoughts when she walked in there? She put her hands over her eyes as if to block out unclean thoughts. She could always run? If she left now, she wouldn't have to face him for days. Kyouko was going to go crazy if she kept standing there, stooped over with a giant "Love" rock on her back, facing a closed front door. If only she were still just his company junior, she could reach right out and turn the knob, run down the stairs and ride her bike home as if the devil were on her heels... but she wasn't. Not anymore. You don't leave a friend without saying goodbye, she thought. Not if you really are friends. You don't leave him alone in his bedroom wondering where you've gone. You don't leave him alone like that. Kyouko sighed and turned away from her escape route, away from safety and walked slowly back toward her too-beautiful-to-be-human friend.


	6. Secrets Cum

**Confessions**

By J Luc Pitard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! Well, a small collection of odd foreign currency kept in a drawer, but certainly not any of the Skip Beat! characters found herein.

This is a lemon flavored fic. But it's by me and I just can't write anything short!! Inspired by a request to do a lemon scene in my other Skip Beat! story where I felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Here? Probably not 100%, but humor me.

WARNING: if you don't appreciate adult type touching between consenting adults written about in a slightly graphic fan fic, don't read on. I promise you it ends happily ever after! You can re-read the earlier chapters or try one of the many excellent fics found on this lovely website and rated T or below. Skip Beat! is a rich fandom with many wonderful and romantic (and clean!) stories. You'll find my favorites on my profile page. YET ANOTHER WARNING: This is the chapter where Lemons grow. I'd intended this to be the last chapter but...

* * *

Scene 6

Setting: Int. A Western style bedroom with Japanese design touches.

Establishing shot: Wide shot. Late afternoon light softly illuminates an unmade king sized bed that dominates the room. A figure lies on the bed, resting upon his back, eyes barely opened.

* * *

There was a mouse in Ren Tsuruga's upscale apartment. It crept softly toward his door, whiskers twitching on its petite brown muzzle as it sensed for danger before nudging the door open and peeking inside. There, a big cat lounged. Lion? A leopard? Tiger? It couldn't be sure, but once it was over the size of a house cat, what difference did it make?

The little mouse didn't dare move. For a few moments the poor thing couldn't even breathe. The cat didn't seem to notice the small creature that stood staring at it. And yet... There was a feeling in the air that kept the mouse wary. It knew looks could be deceiving, especially with this cat! The golden beast was content, if the small curve to its lips was to be trusted. And that was what it all came down to, wasn't it? Trust.

Quietly, softly, the mouse padded a few steps into the large bedroom. Ren watched her in his peripheral vision. It annoyed him that she was still this jumpy around him. He'd have to be careful now so he didn't permanently lose the good feelings from earlier. If he grabbed her and dragged her into his bed, as a certain part of him wanted, he'd lose her forever. So he watched and waited.

Kyouko clutched the script tightly. A lion, she decided, nodding her head at the mental image. She had to give him the script and say goodbye. That was her mission and she would do it no matter how scary- or sexy- he looked. The pillows were artfully arranged so that no blond showed, but the sheets were pulled up willy-nilly, as if he'd truly been napping. She admired the way her mentor could fall into a character so quickly and completely. If she hadn't been eating with him not ten minutes ago, she'd have believed he'd been here, napping, for hours. Here was an actor to be admired.

The dark sheets contrasted sharply with his light skin. She took a few more tentative steps toward the bed, stopping suddenly when he shifted to his side and sat up. Kyouko gasped as the sheets slipped, exposing his broad chest. It took her a few moments to look higher and see that he was looking back at her.

"I... I," she stammered, then remembered the folder she was holding. "Here." More than an arm's reach away from him, she held it out.

Ren stared at her, then at the envelope. Though he could've reached it if he'd stretched. He laid back instead. Resting on the mound of pillows, he said, "Bring it here." He didn't trust her enough to really close his eyes, but lowered his lashes as if he were too tired to bother with moving. She looked from him to the door, measuring the time it would take to dash away, no doubt. In fact, Ren wouldn't put it past the mouse that stood in front of him... except that he knew this was no regular mouse. Kyouko could be anything she wanted to be. A lioness, perhaps? He hadn't missed the blush nor the quick swipe of a pink tongue that wet her lips when she was looking him over.

She took a few steps and reached out again. "Here," she repeated. "I'm sure you're really tired and it is your day off, so I'll just..."

Ignoring her, Ren stretched his whole body upward, arms over his head and twisted slightly with waves of relaxation rippling through his muscles. Kyouko couldn't keep her train of thought as she watched the tension leave. Starting from his fingertips, down and down and down. Where a lion might've opened his powerful jaws for a wide yawn, Ren merely exhaled a sigh of languid pleasure as he worked his shoulders and neck to get the last of the kinks out. If her jaw fell any further the Air Force could use it to store bombers in! Her hand trembled as she continued to hold the script out to her company senior- no!- out to her friend. As if he just remembered she was there, he looked up at her.

"Why don't you bring that here, Kyouko?" Ren patted the area closest to him. Her eyes were wide with fear. He couldn't look at her scared face any longer. Averting his eyes, he added, "Stay? I... may need your help. With the script. Please." It shamed him to admit it, but it was true. He'd never had someone he could ask questions and it would help more than all the online dictionaries combined. The soft patter of slippered feet, the rustle of sheets and the slight dip of a firm mattress, these brought a smile that Ren wisely hid.

Kyouko sat as close as she felt was safe. Ren's demeanor changed as he took the script from her and she watched as his cool, professional actor persona took over. Watching him change back into Ren Tsuruga, she remembered when she'd first gotten to know him at LME. The inconsistencies in his character made sense now. His demon side that only she seemed to be targeted by, the dangerously sexy emperor... they were all him. Kuon Hizuri was the real actor. He'd been living in character for so long! She almost reached out to put her hand on his back, to share her strength now that she knew the strain he'd been under for so long. Her hand stopped just shy of his skin when two things occurred to her. One was that he was half naked and the second was that he was looking at her oddly.

"Miss Mogami?"

"Oh, I... er, do you have a question?" She used the hand stuck in the air to gesture toward the script where his finger rested on a word.

"Hn." He moved closer to her, bringing the script almost to her lap. "This word. I know it's for a dog, but this part?"

Kyouko read the lines. These weren't even his character's lines? She scanned higher. His role wasn't in the scene at all! Someone, either Yashiro or the director perhaps, had highlighted all of the lines for his part and the last few pages didn't have any yellow.

"Um, yes," she said. "It's actually a character in a play. A wolf spirit, like a god? But it's best not to read it too literally, I think he's comparing the criminal to something that would devour souls like a ravenous wolf spirit." She looked up. Ren's face was thoughtful and he nodded before continuing to read. It was a silly thing, but Kyouko felt so proud to be able to help him. As he'd flip pages, he'd sometimes reach over and ruffle her hair, smiling at her.

"This?" he asked.

"Oh, that refers to an old practice of donating money to a shrine instead of admitting guilt to a misdeed. Again, it's not literal, it means he doesn't think there's any feeling behind the apology."

Their eyes met later when he encountered the wolf kanji again, this time in one of his character's lines. He bowed his head in a quick thanks. Why did it feel so good, just to be here, Kyouko wondered. Hanging out with Shoutaro had often been stressful. If she were listening to him practice, she'd first make sure he had snacks and was comfortable. If she were helping him study, it was only a matter of time before he'd end it by stomping off and telling her to just do it for him. Ren was only reading, yet he made her feel so welcome, so lov-- She bolted upright.

"Ah!" she shouted and looked at the still open doorway.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Kyouko took a deep breath. They had agreed to be friends. Both of them had rejected affection from the other. This was something friends did, hanging out together on a day off. She was still safe, she reminded herself. As if she were full of confidence- like Mio, perhaps- she answered his question with her own. "These times written on the tops of some of these pages, what are they for?"

Ren frowned, his face showing he didn't buy her redirection. "That's the filming time for each of the shots. They limit my time on set to the exact amount needed."

"Isn't that rude? What if you wanted to see the other scenes?! What if you wanted to get to know the others?!"

So cute, he thought with a grin. "It's a favor to me, actually." He took advantage of her looking up at him to flick her nose lightly. "This role takes a lot out of me, so it limits the amount of time I need to be in character. The script changes are mostly in the other scenes tomorrow, but I wanted to read it all since I won't see any them being filmed."

She grumbled and rubbed her nose. It still didn't seem like it was fair to Ren. Before she knew it, she was pulled into a rumbling, naked chest. Rumbling because he was laughing as he hugged her and her ear was being pressed into his chest muscles. She blushed fiercely. "You're so adorable," Ren laughed. His script fell off his lap with a scatter of papers. Kyouko wanted to push him away as she saw them fall, but she was pulled against him instead as he fell back fully into the pile of pillows.

"Your script," she squeaked, her eyes wide. Ren Tsuruga would never let a script be treated like that! She stared at the papers, even as she felt his hands gently cup her face.

"Later," he said. Ren tilted her so that he could look into her flushed face. Confusion was evident so he hesitated, searching for any indication he could proceed. "I'm glad you stayed," he whispered with his lips inches from her face.

"Corn?" she whispered earnestly back at him. "Is this what friends do? In America?"

A grin spread on Ren's face. She wasn't pushing him away, at least. "Mmm, yes. There and in the fairy world. Kissing--" he emphasized the word with a light peck on her left cheek. "Is how we say 'hello'--" another kiss on her right cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut. "And 'goodbye'--" another on her forehead. "And 'thank you'--" another on the tip of her nose. This one brought a giggle and she opened her eyes just as he moved her head up a little. "And 'I like you'" Here she tried to pull back- tried with some force- but his lips caught hers and the hands framing her face held her there. Give me a chance, he prayed as he pressed hungry lips to hers, otherwise I'll truly go insane.

Incense, candles, money? He'd promise all of that and more to whichever deity listened to his prayer as she opened her sweet mouth and welcomed his tongue with her own. Was she a good kisser? She was improving certainly, but that didn't mean a thing to him. Hers were the only lips he'd ever needed this badly.

His first "kiss" was really an accidental brushing of lips with a man who'd bumped into him once at a corner. He'd never know if it really was an accident for the harried businessman, but it certainly wasn't intentional on Kuon's part. Once he'd hit puberty however, it seemed that everyone was after him and he'd kissed- among other things- his way through his parents social set before leaving that fast life behind and adopting the ideal gentlemanly lifestyle of Ren Tsuruga.

Ren Tsuruga, he'd decided, wasn't the sort to be caught by his father, coked up in a dingy nightclub bathroom, getting a blowjob from one woman while stuffing his tongue down another young starlet's throat. He didn't even have the sense to feel ashamed until his father dragged him through their mansion to stand before his mother. It was the middle of the night and she looked like a wreck, too upset even to threaten a terminal illness. She'd covered her mouth and walked away. That was Kuon, at age fourteen.

Each experience- the good and the bad- contributed to who he was and he'd learned something from each lover he'd taken. At least he now knew how to kiss the socks off of the woman in his arms. Not literally, though she'd yet to notice that her indoor slippers had joined his script on the floor. All Kyouko was noticing at this moment was that there wasn't any fabric between her fingers and his skin, yet he still felt like silk as she ran her hands along his shoulders.

Her light touch was doing things to his body, to his mind. His heart was beating out of his chest and he fought hard to keep control of his raging hormones. "Little girl, what you do to me," he panted into her open mouth as they parted. His hands slid to her sides as she moved off him slightly.

Kyouko wasn't any better off. Glazed eyes stared into his and she steadied herself by leaning her elbows on his broad shoulders. "Corn," she sighed. Her head bent toward his neck, fast breaths ghosting along overheated skin. She felt him shiver beneath her fingertips.

"We," he began before swallowing and starting again with a more normal sounding voice. "We should stop," he said. If only he could control his body's reaction as well as he could his persona, he thought, he'd have her totally fooled.

He hadn't meant to touch her at such a young age! Hell, this morning he wasn't going to touch her at all. He was going to reject her confession to spare her the heartache that being with him would cause. It was a certainty that scandal would taint her name for example, from being linked to his too early in her career. Not to mention that insiders would be convinced she'd slept her way to the top and there were any number of other reasons why he'd planned to keep his hands off the luscious body that pushed him deeper onto the pile of flattened pillows. They were in his bedroom- on his bed- and if they kept along this path... his body shivered involuntarily once more.

Her eyes, at first glinting with an angry light, soon filled with shame. He must be disgusted that it's me, she thought, ducking her head into his chest so he couldn't see how bad she felt. "Yes," she murmured. "There's still the girl you... love."

It took a few seconds for her words to sift through his own layers of guilt. When they did, Kyouko felt the deep rumble restart.

"That again?" he asked. "Kyouko." He laid his fingers under her chin gently. She fought his touch, trying to burrow her head into his neck instead. "Kyouko," he repeated. "That's no reason at all. I don't... What I mean is that I failed." He moved his hand, giving up on looking into her eyes and stroked her hair instead. They say petting a puppy lowers your blood pressure. They can say many things but Ren's blood still pounded as his hand traced her neck and upper back. "I tried what the chicken-- what you suggested several times and always failed. Today she rejected me." At this, their eyes did meet, hers wide and unbelieving, his full of humor.

"I suggested?"

"You told me to pursue her," he clarified. "To seduce her."

His words caused the squeezing pain in her chest again. Heart attack? He was stroking her head, her neck and back. She couldn't pull away and there was just enough distance between them that she could look at his face, that beautiful face... which was in love with another. How could any woman refuse him? She shook her head.

"Mm," he verified. "But then, we sort of seduced each other." He felt her tense and her eyes narrowed. It felt like Mio was staring at him as the shadows in the room deepened. Instinctively he let go of her, hastening to add, "I mean you, little idiot!"

He liked this dumbstruck look on her face. Normally he wasn't a fan of her wide eyed, almost panicked look, but frankly, he liked being able to look up at her face at all. It was unusual for them, given their size difference. He made a tentative effort to sit up. Her strength surprised him so he lay back again. The resistance against his shoulders stirred deeper desires and his thoughts turned lustful once again. As she looked off into space, he imagined her processing all she knew of him to see the millions of signs she'd missed... or was she day dreaming again?

Taking advantage of her distraction, Ren forced his head up just enough to place soft kisses on the small patch of chest exposed above the neckline of her blouse. She didn't bat an eye at his efforts, so he turned his attentions to her left arm. Running his tongue from the pale skin on her elbow down her arm where he gently bit at the wrist that sat at a tempting angle from when she'd pushed him down.

"Ah!" As if she'd just remembered he was there, Kyouko looked down and nearly moaned at the sight of Ren looking up at her. His head was to the side and there was an unmistakable smirk on an otherwise puppy-like face. He didn't take his teeth off her, but managed to look innocent yet sinful at the same time. With one of her legs on his bed and the other crossing his thighs, she realized that her weight must be making him quite uncomfortable, but when she tried to pull herself up, Ren's teeth clamped down warningly. As soon as she stopped moving, she felt his tongue lap at the skin he held. To her horror, this time she did moan out loud. Instinctively, she pulled both hands up to cover her mouth and sat back. Ren rose as she fell back, letting go of her rather than hurting her skin.

Kyouko sat on Ren's knees, balancing on the edge of the bed. Both hands were over her mouth and she was sure her face was beyond the color of a tomato! So many foreign feelings swept through her, she didn't know what to do. Her wrist tingled. She looked down to see the pink teeth marks and the faint wet trail his tongue had left. She could feel his eyes on her as he piled pillows up to support himself against the headboard. When he shifted back into his makeshift chair, his knee brushed against her and she let out a squeak. When had she gotten so sensitive there?! Both hands covered her mouth even tighter. I've got to get out of here before he thinks I'm a pervert, she thought and glanced quickly at the door.

"I... I'd better get off of you-- I'm crushing your legs," she said.

A smile, somewhere between his real one and his dazzling one, graced his face. "Little Kyouko," he said, emphasizing the 'little' to get a reaction. Her face lost it's scared look, taking on a tinge of anger. Bulls-eye, he thought, continuing, "You couldn't crush me if you tried."

"Oh really?"

Fans of Box _R_ might've warned Ren- had they been there- but why spoil her fun? Slinking the few feet back toward him, Kyouko straddled his waist.

"I can't?" She ground herself against him in a slow, seductive way.

"S--stop," he hissed before his head fell backward, eyes closed tightly.

Kyouko gasped out loud, surprised by the strong feelings, both physical and emotional. She might have chickened out at that point, but Natsu? She laughed at his discomfort.

Blond hair fanned out on the dark pillowcases behind him. Control yourself, he thought, she doesn't know what she's asking for.

He was just too cute splayed out like that. It was clear he was fighting his baser instincts. Kyouko pulled herself along him and back again. The bulge in his loose pants seemed to push back against her with each stroke. Settling into a slow rhythm, she shifted even closer. Letting her hair tease his cheek she leaned in to blow air across the shell of his ear as she whispered, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Natsu was a persona, yes, but she also came from inside Kyouko, brought out with the help of this very man. She hated Natsu, hated Mio, hated the bullying big sister and all the other mean roles she was called upon to take... but a part of her recognized them. Blood will out, so they say.

When she was small, Kyouko had been desperate for affection. She'd pushed her negative emotions down, put them into a box and locked them away to always be pleasing and perfect for her mother, but that wasn't good enough. The Fuwa family took her in as a favor, once a boyfriend had come along- a second chance for the young mother- and Kyouko was forgotten. Except for rare visits, she was hidden away lest he should find out about a teenage mistake that resulted in such an unworthy child. Kyouko tried her best then to please the Fuwas instead, being a devoted companion to their son and an unpaid employee in training. They praised her for hard work and to please them she'd work even harder the next time. Later, she hid herself behind the mask of devoted fan, cheering Shoutaro as he climbed the stairs of success no matter the cost to herself. All this she did with a smile, hiding her true self as best she could.

The only one she'd opened up to was a young fairy prince. Since he wasn't a real person to her, she'd had no qualms about crying in front of him or complaining about her mother or her life. He'd listened and told her stories, distracted her with stunts and gave her a stone to take away her pain. Then he'd disappeared. Her lips curled as she thought of this as some fit form of punishment for all those years without him: his shaky breaths, his broken entreaties of "Please, no, please," the thrashing of his beautiful face against the pillows that held them both up. Kyouko was feeling it too: blood roaring in her ears, a tightening in her stomach and the thrilling heat where their bodies rubbed. Fabric against fabric, over and over.

Biting her bottom lip, she still managed to purr his name, "Corn." She moved her hands down from his shoulders to run free over his chest. Fingernails flitted over small brown nipples; goosebumps rose in the wake of her touch. She watched his stomach muscles clench and release to the pace she'd set. Part of the thrill was her awareness that he was strong enough to push her away, or he should've been. This weakness was her doing. She tightened her thighs around his, a new frenzy to her movements.

"No," He moaned in English. "Too much... So close." Ren licked his lips. His eyes were closed and his face contorted in a frown as he panted. His own hands, which had been clenched in the sheets beside her knees, moved in tandem, holding her around the waist, just above her hipbones. This little virgin was pushing him too far, too fast. He had to stop her. He had to or he'd-- "Oh, Kyouko..."

And suddenly, she'd lost control of the situation. His brows were knotted in a way she would've once chided him for. "What if they got stuck that way?" she would've teased and flicked him lightly on his forehead. But now she threw her head back and shouted a wordless cry of joy.

His eyes flew open at the sound and watched her with dark intent. Big hands held her in place as his hips bucked up with such force and speed she couldn't do anything but try and ride it out. Faster and faster they moved together, his arms pulled her closer, holding her so each thrust hit her harder. His hands roved under her shirt, caressing the sweaty skin on her back. With a soft cry, he stopped at the top of an arc, crushing their bodies even closer together, breathing heavily into her hair. His body was completely tense except for where they were closest. There she felt a repeated pulsing, mimicking the motion they'd been stilled from. Her body throbbed in time to his, and there was an unfinished feeling she couldn't understand. Why did he stop? Her hands were at a painful angle between them and she wanted to ask if she'd done something wrong but he spoke first.

"I..." his voice was thick, like honey. "As for you... I... Oh, sweet heaven." His lips found hers, trying to express what his words couldn't.

Kyouko held herself stiffly when he finally pulled back. There was a chuckle in his voice as he said, "I guess I should go clean this up."

She'd been sweaty since she rode over that morning and now was covered in sweat again. At least he'd had a shower this afternoon! Was that all only today, she wondered as she backed further away from him, hurt and confusion written on her face.

"Uh, Kyouko?" he asked, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Are you... did I..." She was blushing and he felt like the cad he truly was. Swallowing his pride, he asked, "That is, was it satisfying?"

"What?!" Panic lit her eyes up unnaturally bright. The day was easing into dusk and the room had darkened around them. "Yes! I mean, did I do it right?" she asked in return.

Ren's smile glinted dangerously back at her. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" He gestured to his lap and she saw a dark patch right where she'd been sitting.

Has she sweated all over him? Had it pooled there? How mortifying! She inclined her head and started to apologize for what she'd done, but he put his finger over her lips and shushed her.

When her eyes flicked back to the door, Ren knew she'd be gone if he left her to clean himself. That might be safer for both of them, but he couldn't call himself a man if he left her this unsatisfied, could he?

"To say you did this... How should I put it?" Ren thought for a moment before his smirk returned full force. "Why don't I show you?" he asked. There was none of her childhood friend, her mentor or Japan's gentleman actor in that smile. It was the smile of a lover.

She shied from his Emperor look, but couldn't bring herself to truly run away. "Sh... show me?"

Ren reached for her but found only air. She'd somehow moved the distance of the big bed in a second. A vein twitched, but he gave no other sign of pique. He turned his head toward the door, as if telling her to leave if she wanted. There was no rustling of sheets, no motion, barely any breathing until he turned back to her. "Do you trust me, Miss Mogami?"

Doe eyes answered him even before she found her voice. "Yes."

"Come here."

She moved inch by inch until she was in the middle of the bed.

"Good," he said. "Now strip."

* * *

[A/N]Good things come to those who wait, but why don't you take a moment to scream at me anyway..


	7. Secrets Explored

**Confessions**

By J Luc Pitard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! Well, an over active imagination, but certainly not any of the Skip Beat! characters found herein.

This is a lemon flavored fic. But it's by me and I just can't write anything short (not even this disclaimer)! Inspired by a request to do a lemon scene in my other Skip Beat! story where I felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Here? Probably not 100%, but humor me. (I looked it up and you can all thank LightWithin for the M request.)

**WARNING:** If you are under 18 or if you don't appreciate adult type touching between consenting adults written about in a slightly graphic fan fic, go back! Trust me they live happily ever after. Re-read previous chapters or try one of the many excellent fics found on this lovely website and rated T or below. Skip Beat! is a rich fandom with many wonderful and romantic (and clean!) stories. You'll find my favorites on my profile page. If this is too explicit for this fan fic site, I'll take it down, just let me know. **YET ANOTHER WARNING:** This is the chapter where Lemons be. Oh, and on the next one too, I guess.

* * *

Setting: Int. Scene 7

Setting: Int. A large Western style bedroom with Japanese design touches.

Establishing shot: Close up of a woman's face. Focus is on her mouth which is open but without audio.

* * *

Ren stared in shock at the newest piece in his art collection. It was a lifelike sculpture, done in white marble, entitled 'Maiden in Despair' and it was located in the middle of his bed. He'd only meant to give her a taste of the pleasure she'd given him with that wanton lap dance. You'd think he was a hundred years too early. And yet moments ago he'd been seduced and even cum in his pants like a schoolboy while she'd been left hanging, unsatisfied. What was he going to do with her?

He studied the statue's frozen face. It was as if she was drawing in breath, like a child on the playground who'd finally realized it was hurt. For a second he considered the walls of his apartment. It was fairly sound proofed- at least he'd never been bothered by noises from the other apartments or heard complaints about his gym workouts- but what would he say to the police if they barged in to find a half naked teenager screaming "PERVERT!" in Ren Tsuruga's bed? The President would have a coronary if his first scandal were that! Shock became panic and panic became movement. His look almost mirrored hers as he leaped to clamp a hand over her mouth, but for the one millionth time that day, Kyouko surprised him. She let out a long, shaky breath.

"I'm... uh, I'll... yeah, okay," the dazed girl said. She let out a forced sounding laugh and nervous fingers reached for her shirt hem.

Even on his knees, Ren loomed over her. His look went from worried to stern, yet his voice was gentle when he spoke.

"Kyouko."

She looked up, caught off guard by his tone.

"You don't have to do anything. We don't have to do anything." He licked his lips as her hands began to move again, lifting the light cotton fabric slowly. He put his hands over hers before the shirt reached neck height, a pink bra exposed underneath. Her skin was flushed a similar shade with embarrassment. "If you're scared..."

His voice dropped off. Kyouko's look was too trusting, too sexy. She stared at him intently, as if begging him to read her mind. Ren didn't know how long they stayed there, his hands stilling hers as their eyes tried to push a lifetime's worth of conversation into... a few seconds? Minutes? Hours?

"You are scared," he said finally. "But, you... do you want this?"

Kyouko broke eye contact, sighed and nodded. She was relieved that he'd understood what she could only scream in her head, but sad that he would turn her away now. He'd tell her to come back in ten years. Maybe. If she was lucky. Would he still be her friend?

Ren took one of her hands in his and lifted it up to his mouth. Kissing each finger, he began to weave a tale for her.

"You are a fairy princess," he began. "The most beautiful one in the land." She tried to protest, but he shushed her and continued light kisses on all parts of the captive hand. "And I am?" He waited with a smile half hidden behind the palm of her hand.

"The fairy prince, Corn," she said softly, talking to the mattress even as the beginning of her own grin grew.

Ren kissed her wrist as a reward. She still wasn't looking at him yet, so he leaned closer to her, breathing in her scent as he went on in a lower voice, "And this is a place of magic. Normal rules don't apply here." He took her index finger in his mouth and bit the tip playfully. That brought a gasp and she tried to pull it away from him.

"You can do anything you want here, princess. In this world, you get to decide what you want and what you don't," he continued. "So tell me what makes you feel good." He pulled her finger back into his mouth, swirling the digit with his tongue.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, but no sign of panic in their chocolate depths. "I can stay?" she whispered. There was still ambient light in the room, enough for her to see him by and the sight of him, closing his eyes, as if he needed a moment to savor something sweet, made her throw away the last of her fears. Corn would treasure her. She was certain of it.

"Hmm," he answered and dove down to take her lips. His hands didn't remain idle. Her shirt was already bunched up around her shoulders, giving him free access to the skin below.

Kyouko arched her neck, changing the angle of their kiss, driving him deeper and he moaned low in his chest. Pleasure was pulsing through her from every point his hands touched. She broke the kiss, crying out loud when he brushed over a nipple through the sheer fabric of her bra. As his focus shifted to removing said impediment, she managed to gasp out a question. Her voice was at least an octave lower than normal and she nearly stuttered with the need for oxygen as she asked, "Corn, are... are we brother and sister?"

Ren froze. She swayed slightly in his arms and he wondered for a second if she was speaking from delirium until she qualified her question.

"I mean as prince and princess of Fairyland. Father told me to call him that and I think your mother said something-" When Ren shook, she did as well since he was all around her: his head just over her shoulder, his arms cradling her from front to back and it was his chest that she was leaning on for strength. Finally she harrumphed as the laughter he sought to suppress came out.

"Sweet, sweet, Kyouko," he said once he got his breath back. "This isn't incestuous, if you're worried about that." He thought as quickly as he could. These stories meant a lot to her; after all she'd never doubted his silly tale about the gemstone, all these years. "One day the king went hunting on a high mountain in the far North of the kingdom." Ren swept her up in his arms and moved them back to the top of the bed as he continued, "He searched the woods all day and found no game. As night fell, he stretched out under the stars but sleep wouldn't come to him."

Kyouko smiled as she imagined Kuu as the huge king of the fairies. She was there under the night sky watching the falling stars with the king. Ren described the king reaching out to catch one, and she moved her arms as well, helping him to pull the lightweight blouse up, over her head. And still the story went on.

"…in her arms. The baby was a beautiful thing and the queen no longer wanted to let the elves raise her precious star child..."

Kyouko wrapped her arms around Ren, happy to feel him without any barriers. She felt his words vibrate through his chest and directly into her side. His arms tightened around her, but his voice continued to weave a magical world just for them.

"...throwing the magical fruit down from the his favorite tree. He flew up to the top of the tree to find that it wasn't a monkey at all, but the beautiful princess he hadn't seen for many years..." She slapped his chest lightly but shifted to allow him to her slide her capris down past her thighs.

"...They found new games to play together and lived happily- Ah, hmm."

Riding her bike so much had given Kyouko wonderfully well developed calves but they now impeded an otherwise flawless undressing. She had to assist and the spell was broken.

"Tsuru- Um, Corn?"

From her tone and the shifting she was doing as he tossed her clothes to join his script on the floor, Ren worried she might lose her nerve. If so, would they be able to fake their old relationship again? Would she even want to? He touched her shoulders tentatively, bringing his body back around hers, but leaving her the space she seemed to be needing.

Kyouko wrapped her arms about her own chest now, hiding her breasts and she tightened her legs together. She was left in her white panties. They were the very definition of utilitarian and not the sort of thing she wanted to be seen in by a man who used silk sheets on his king sized bed. She had to be the least sexy person alive!

To stall for time, she asked, "Can I fly? You can now, right? Your wings, you keep them folded back, but I mean... I don't even have wings."

Ren's eyes softened. Shifting again, he moved closer behind her, sliding his arms around her body. He pulled her up and backwards so that the bulk of her weight rested on his thighs and he sat back on his feet. This way she was up off the bed, but almost entirely dependent on his support, much like a doll. When he was satisfied with their arrangement, he nuzzled the side of her face. Without saying anything, he added his own hug under hers, almost wrapping around her as if to add double protection for her modesty. Of course, he smirked, he meant to do no such thing. Kyouko twisted her head to the side to look at him, as if looking for an answer, and he instead gave her a peck on the cheek. Though she was all but nude in his arms, she still blushed. Ren felt the stirrings of a response and decided this was the time for action, before she could succumb to shyness.

"Let's ask your body then," he whispered directly into her ear. To distract her from the mission his hands set out on, he nibbled lightly on the lobe, licking the skin behind it so that she arched slightly away from him. Being unable to look at him directly, he hoped, would make her feel less threatened when he took control of her hands, moving them from their hiding spots under her arms and pulling them gently, sensually, across her own breasts. Watching from over top of her shoulder, Ren kept laving the sensitive skin on her neck with his mouth and teeth, stopping only to whisper encouragements, like "To fly, you need to open up," or "Feel the air on your body." His hands were the puppeteers for hers as they cupped her swelling breasts and traced the pink areola, skimming the goosebumps that formed in the wake of her own fingers.

"Aah." Slightly uneasy at the surge of feelings, she started to move off his lap, only to have him flex his arms slightly to restrain her and then tweak both of her nipples simultaneously. "Ow," she said without real conviction. He chuckled into her neck and she stopped moving.

Ren drew her hands away from her breasts now. Her right, he pulled toward his mouth, but the left he maneuvered so that she would have to take her index finger and thumb into her own mouth. His hands insisted on a languid in and out motion for both of them and he suckled her digits, using his lips and tongue to wet each one in turn. She panted for breath and he wondered if she'd followed his example or not. A glistening pearl of saliva between the fingers on her left hand told him she had and he watched as it came to rest on her pert nipple just as the sensation of air hitting wet skin made her shiver. Ren moved her fingers repeatedly, showing her different techniques, from pulling, teasing and rubbing to squeezing the area around it, pinching and flicking the buds.

"Just like that," he purred as his own hands moved away, cupping her small, but well shaped breasts from below. He licked his lips as he watched her nimble fingers moving on their own.

Wanton wouldn't be an image most people got of Kyouko Mogami. An actress with natural talent? Sure, people across Japan had seen that. A hard worker who doesn't complain when required to pull double shifts or work several jobs? Yes. An odd teenager who speaks to herself at night and plays with creepy dolls in the corner? Yeah, a few folks knew her that way. It was also becoming known in the industry that she was a fast learner and right now her teacher's encouragements were leading her higher and higher as his hands began to travel lower and lower.

Some part of her was shocked by this lewdness as it watched from the sidelines, munching popcorn and drinking a kyurara. The rest of her was too busy sliding against his naked torso and rocking her hips up to greet his roaming fingers. Ren's hands moved over her cotton panties and bringing her lewd display to a shuddering stop.

Teasing her through the fabric, he slid a finger up and down, then side to side, as he searched for the best places to cause her to twitch. She froze in place, both of her hands abandoning their work and clutching at his arms. Ten fingers, on a man who can multitask, is probably more than the average virgin can handle. His were set to work rubbing, teasing, stretching her legs apart and keeping them from closing back up; Kyouko was losing her mind. She struggled against him- not to get away, but to ease the pressure building inside her. As his sneaky fingers slid under the cotton and touched her lips directly-

"Nah," she said in a daze. "Tsu-ru ah! Ngaaah!"

He applied more pressure to that special place he'd found. "What's my name?" he asked in a low growl.

Kyouko licked her lips, not sure what he wanted. "Mr. Tsuruga? Ah, mmm, no..." She threw her head back as passion shook her body again. This sweet torture could go on forever, as far as she was concerned. "Mentor? Teacher?" There was a smile on her face by this time as he continued to play with her, thrusting his fingers now, in and out, slow and shallow, but never enough! "Ren?" She could feel his touch, even inside herself- gentle but confident. "Prince?" Her skin thrilled as his chuckle played up and down her body.

"Again," he said. "Tell me, who is doing this to you?"

"Y-you," she managed in gasps. He was stretching her skin and for the first time she felt an emptiness that needed filling.

"Not good enough," he said and suddenly stopped his movements. As a lover, Ren was quick to find his partner's weaknesses and Kyouko's body was an open book. He licked sweat from her neck and felt her shake.

"Noooooo," she cried as his hands pulled out of her underwear. "Kuon, Corn- there! I said it. I said your name." She turned in his arms trying to see him, then felt herself half spun and half thrown into the pillows that had been behind them. "What?"

A bare chested prince straddled and grinned down at her. "My turn to play," he said.

Kyouko couldn't have stopped him even if she'd wanted to... which she strangely didn't. He'd ignited something inside her and she clutched at his shoulders, pulling him closer, trying to seize his lips. He veered south suddenly and she was left to smooch air as one of his hands slid to her breasts while the other began rolling down the waistband of her underwear. Once his mouth settled around a nipple, she forgot all about the missed kiss and instead groaned out her friend's name.

His tongue, his teeth, the noises of either satisfaction or amusement from the back of his throat! Oh, she couldn't take much more of—Ah! He'd left her tiny scrap of modesty intact, but the fabric was pushed aside, unable to impede his fingers; they glided against the cleft between her legs.

"Yes," was all she could say, so she repeated it again and again as he drove her up the wall and back down again. He was her whole world. Even with her eyes close, she could see exactly what he was doing to her. His tongue curved around her areola, teasing it as he drew it in and out of his mouth. He left off the one breast and moved to the other so she grabbed his head to pull it closer. There had never been much thought beyond "happily ever after" in her fantasies, but now? She whispered his name again and he rewarded her by peeling her underwear away. Exposed, vulnerable and at his mercy, yet somehow she'd never felt safer. "Corn, yes..." she hissed as he cupped her sex with his large hand.

"Kyouko," he replied. There was a strain to his voice, a tension, as he pulled back to look at her. Her hands fell from him but she didn't cover herself as he'd feared she might. His hand hid her most precious part, so he stared at her breasts. Her nipples sat like rosebuds on skin swollen from his attention. He could still feel them in his mouth and he swallowed as he looked at them. She was being patient and obedient, everything he could want. "Kyouko," he repeated in a rougher voice as he bent down to kiss her lips. A chaste kiss compared to all he'd taught her today. There was a more pressing need right now. Looking down, he licked his lips. Control, he told himself. It's all about keeping control. She was watching him with an equal mix of fear and want. If he couldn't control himself, he stood to do more than lose her friendship, he might scar her heart as badly as that guy had done, but if he did this right, he'd help her to free her mind and her body.

"Spread them wider," he said. Taking one of her hands, he moved it to her thigh, making her hold it higher. "The other." He watched her mirror it on the other side. Need was winning out on her flushed face. "Good," he purred. Seeing the size difference between his fingers and her opening, he almost faltered. He'd been with many women, though. It didn't matter how small on the outside, her body would stretch and, if he was gentle, she would enjoy it as much as he did. He shook his head. Control. His middle finger dipped down to nestle just inside her folds. A bit dry. Not enough to be insulting to his foreplay abilities, just enough that he'd need to help her along. He moved his face closer.

"Hey!" Kyouko shot up from the pillows, her hands pulling blond hair as she tried to push Ren away. "Not there! You- Don't, it's-"

Dark eyes, set in a face that looked like sin made manifest, stared at her intently. He'd promised he'd stop if she said to, but his look was almost a glare since he'd been interrupted before even getting started. "It's what," he said tersely.

Suddenly contrite, she didn't want to answer. "Um. It's not... that is, I'm... that's where- but, but you..." Angry at herself for sounding like an idiot, she was screaming in her head that it wasn't right, it wasn't dignified for him to be there, between her thighs. She was sweaty and that was where she peed and Ren, with his mouth- Oh... oh no...

Tired of waiting, Ren got down to business. While still watching for a sign that she was seriously against this, he dipped close enough to rub his tongue where his fingers had been. Saliva added to her own lubrication. Together, his lips and tongue pulled and squeezed her clitoris as his hands encouraged hers to spread her thighs even further apart.

"No, ungh," she moaned to the ceiling. His breath was warm against her and his tongue plunged in and out, sweeping along the skin and everywhere it touched, she felt both inflamed and soothed.

Ren smiled against her inner thigh, pulling back to look at her glistening folds. One of his fingers sat perched just outside her opening. "So beautiful," he whispered and kissed the creamy skin his cheek rested on. Suddenly, he plunged his finger into her. It was like sliding into liquid silk, as tight a welcome as he could've hoped for. Two voices groaned together.

His body was pressed into the mattress as he lay between her legs, but the way his cock tightened in response to it's substitute's success? God, I'm going to cum again, he thought. Katsuki. I'm Katsuki and this is Misao. It's just a job, a means to an end. He controlled his breathing before moving his mouth back to her pleasure point. His body didn't believe him. This trembling virgin couldn't play the part of the girl Katsuki screwed for revenge. If anyone from Dark Moon, she would be Mizuki, Katsuki's tragic love. His hips thrust into the sheets in time with his finger plunging in and out of her, but imagining her as anyone but the woman he truly did love had helped enough that he could keep control. Holding Kyouko, he'd never thought, never dared to—he didn't deserve this, but... her flavor on his tongue, he couldn't get enough of it! He curled the finger inside her as his tongue hammered on the outside. Gently, a second finger teased her opening before plunging in alongside.

That was all she could take! Arms flew to grip the bed beside her as she arched off of the bed. Kyouko screamed his name and her body shuddered with a rush of pleasure so strong she saw stars behind clenched eyes. Ren's tongue kept lapping at her juices, making her thighs quiver tightly around him. He curled his arms around her legs, holding her hips and pulling her pelvis closer to him. Cumming only once wouldn't do. His pride demanded more!

She let go of the bed and covered her face, sobbing at her lack of control. Had she peed or something? The sense of release confused her. What would he think of her? She didn't dare open her eyes, but, well, why didn't Ren stop? Her skin was overly sensitive already and she felt every movement of his tongue as he licked her clean. She mewled softly and felt her body shake with each touch. He lifted her higher and moved his tongue down toward the puckered skin of her anus.

"No! No more!" When he still didn't stop, she tried to pull away. Her tingling body kept quivering under his tongue and it was all too embarrassing. "Not there!" she yelled, flailing her legs. And finally she managed to say, "Dirty!"

Ren paused and gave her an assessing look. He had firm control of her body, despite her strength, but was this pushing her too far? Physical pleasure differed from person to person and all of it was new to her.

"There's no dirty part of your body," he said steadily. "But I told you we wouldn't do anything you didn't want and I meant it." The gentle thudding of her feet against his back died down.

Kyouko was naked, in his arms and breathing hard from her first orgasm. Keeping eye contact, Ren slowly knelt back to her vaginal lips. She took in a sharp breath, but didn't yell, so he teased again at her clit. Showing that trust runs both ways, he released her legs and waited to see what she'd do. Aside from her look changing from scared to confused, nothing. He ran his hands up her body and she closed her eyes briefly. When his hands didn't stop, but moved on to her breasts, she opened her eyes and seemed to struggle to sit up. He moved his hands soothingly on her chest and they both settled back.

"Corn- Oh? Uh... Mm hm." Remember every experience, she reminded herself. An actor learns from everything. She'd been too nervous before, but this time she closed her eyes once they'd rolled back into her head and she let his mouth take her higher and higher. Lips were closed over her clitoris and his tongue flicked lightly across it like a snake. If only he'd touch her just a little, "Harder," she whispered, then tried to cover her mouth. Without looking, he reached over and took her hand off her face without missing a beat. She clutched at him and threaded her fingers with his. The increased pressure of his tongue and his free hand sliding down her belly made her buck slightly off the bed. She wanted to cover her mouth to stop the sounds and parts of words that were floating out. "Yesssss, mm, I can't- ther- Oh, mo- oh, ng, I need- oh heaven..." She squeezed his hand, then pulled it to her lips. "Mmmm," she vocalized as she kissed, licked and suckled on his fingers. There was a flavor to them she wasn't ready to identify, but it wasn't unpleasant, so she took his middle finger in deeper and ran her teeth along the pad of it. That earned her a growl and he thrust two fingers deep inside her. She bore down on them with muscles she hadn't known she had. Aftershocks from the previous orgasm shook her and she rode them as his fingers slid in and out.

Slick caresses had Ren closing his eyes, but he didn't neglect his work. A second orgasm was usually slower to build, but stronger so he took his time probing and stretching her wet tunnel. There was no barrier he could find, but you'd expect that from a girl who thought nothing of riding a bike over stairs to keep his on time record for work. The porn star soundtrack she was keeping up, on the other hand, was the only real question he had regarding her virginity. Where did she learn to moan like that? He was rock hard again! Oh, Kyouko, he thought for the thousandth time, if only you knew. He freed her mouth of his wet hand and she shouted out his name.

Ren traced patterns with his fingertips across her over heated skin. When you're with a new lover, each touch can be a discovery, each touch a new thrill, each was amazing and she gasped now at the way he skimmed over her veins, from her neck down to her nipples. The simplest things, like her caressing his scalp or the more needy way she clutched his right shoulder, rocked his world. What he realized was that that was part of why his other lovers left him, because once that thrill was gone- and the novelty worn off for them too, presumably- he'd lost interest. Without an emotional commitment, what more was there to it than sex? But he didn't deserve more, did he? And with Kyouko? She deserved this certainly, deserved to reach the heights that he could take her to, but what then? What could they be to each other? Two emotional cripples. His fingers pumped faster as she neared her climax and even though a certain sadness had tinged his view of this, he wanted it for her, needed to give this to her. Kyouko's voice was louder now, though no more coherent. He let his thumb take over playing with her clit in order to move up her body and kiss her.

"Uuuuuung," she moaned into his mouth in a completely unguarded way and he fell in love with her all over again. Her body tried to dance away from his hand in a move he now recognized so he drew her closer. She was almost there. A thigh ground against him, reviving his erection, which his negative thoughts had almost killed. Now he groaned with her and rolled her so they lay facing each other, her left leg draped over his hips. He wanted to see her face this time, wanted to watch her cum.

"For me," he encouraged with his lips against her ear. "Let it go. Fly for me, Kyouko." Gently adding his ring finger to the others, he smiled as she pushed against both of his hands, the one inside her and the one restraining her from behind.

She wailed but there were no tears this time as muscles clenched all over her body and a white burst took her vision away.

Kyouko was being cradled, held as she could only remember a few times from her childhood. A soft, low crooning and occasional light kisses on her face made her wonder where she was until memory- or was that fantasy- came rushing back. She opened her eyes to see that it was indeed a wonderful reality. Ren's face was partly in shadow, but the loving look on it was unmistakable.

Love? Fear welled up and she tried to squash it. Yes, she was naked in the arms of the most desired man in Japan. Yes, he turned out to be a childhood friend she had always treasured her time with. Yes, she had just embarrassed herself in front of him, even to the point of fainting! But now he was looking at her like she was special to him. Was this friendship? She had thought she'd loved Sho, but couldn't imagine him like this! She did love Kanae, but to this extent? To be held and touched so intimately? She remembered the question that had started it all.

"Do you love me," she asked as she looked up into his eyes. The lullaby stopped and she felt their fantasy world crashing down around her as he hesitated.

* * *

[A/N: Am I evil? I did mention there'd be another chapter, yes? Feel free to vent until then.]


	8. Secrets Whispered

**Confessions**

By J Luc Pitard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! Well, a t-shirt (older than most of my readers) that I silk screened in a summer class, the year I graduated college.

This is a very lemon flavored fic. But it's by me and I just can't write anything short (not even this disclaimer)! Inspired by a request to do a lemon scene in my other Skip Beat! story where I felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Here? Probably not 100%, but humor me. (I looked it up and thanks go to LightWithin for the M request. Aim any complaints at me.)

**WARNING:** If you are under 18 or if you don't appreciate adult type touching between fictional, consenting (mostly) adults written about in a more than slightly graphic fan fic, go back! Trust me they live happily ever after. Re-read previous chapters or try one of the many excellent fics found on this lovely website rated T or below. Skip Beat! is a rich fandom with many wonderful and romantic (and clean!) stories. You'll find my favorites on my profile page. If this is too explicit for this fan fic site, I'll take it down, just let me know. **YET ANOTHER WARNING:** This is the chapter where Lemons come to fruition. I promise I'll shut up for a while...

* * *

Setting: Int. Scene 8

Setting: Int. A large Western style bedroom with Japanese design touches. Dimly lit with natural light from a window and a slightly blue light from the hallway spilling in through the bedroom door.

Establishing shot: Medium shot of two people looking at one another. They're seated at the top of a large bed, with the male cross-legged and the female resting on his lap, in his arms.

* * *

I have to tell her, Ren thought. In the short time it took him to wrestle with the question of how to admit his deepest, darkest secret, he'd felt the mood change. Hers frequently did, often without reason. Large arms hugged her close for just a second before she began pushing away. This time though, this time he could guess why. She mustn't blame herself. He would tell her. Everything.

"I... don't want you-"

A slender finger pressed against his lips briefly to silence him. She looked away, hugging herself, suddenly modest. He didn't fight her, but opened his mouth to speak again. "You aren't-"

"I'd better get dressed," she cut in, with a loud voice and a service industry smile, trying to move across the bed while retaining a modicum of dignity. Co-star killer indeed, she thought! So he didn't want her? She couldn't stand to be naked around him, even for a second longer. Any modesty she'd regained scooting across the bed was lost after she leaned over the side to retrieve her clothing.

Ren's mind was exploding with the need to shout out his secret, to tell her why he didn't deserve to love her, but when he opened his mouth, words failed at the sight in front of him. Her slender backside was lit softly from the hallway; its smooth skin curved sensually as she tried to gather and organize his long forgotten script. A faint sheen of sweat made her body glow like the "star fairy" story he'd woven around her. She couldn't have posed more beautifully than that. Fabric clutched against her chest, cheeks red with an innocent shame, her tail glistening and lifted in a gesture that males- of any culture or species across the globe- would recognize.

His voice finally returned to him. "No! Kyouko, you aren't-"

"I need to clean up," she interrupted and her fake smile returned tenfold. She backed away from him, trying- and failing- to keep herself covered. There was no way she could keep her composure while another important person in her life rejected her! Her soul would simply die. She knew she wasn't his type, he didn't need to tell her for her to know that. It was obvious, with her plain looks, small breasts and overly traditional bearing. After much too long, she reached the safety of the wooden door. What had he called that place when they'd played tag in the little woods, long ago? Home base? Safe? Sanctuary? The door closed behind her with a soft click.

Ren shook his head. Once all the other excuses- her age, her career, his position above her in the company, in the industry, etc- were peeled away, the only secret that remained was the one he'd just tried- and failed- to tell her. It was the one he hated most to tell anyone. She hadn't run away when he'd told her- or rather, showed her- he was a foreigner. But this?

He stared at his hands, minutes ago they'd given her pleasure. Fingertips rubbed together as if he could still feel her soft skin, taste her sweet kisses... None of which he deserved, being what he was. An idiot, he snorted and looked up to the ceiling. He'd been led around by his basest desires! Hands clenched into fists. He held them up as he fell back on rumpled sheets. These hands, Ren thought; they can only hurt, can only corrupt what they touch and yet I was so ready to say yes, to see her happy smile and kiss her again and... He curled up, hands cradling his head, clutching at his blond hair.

On the other side of the wooden door an even stranger scene was playing out. Kyouko slumped to the floor, cool tiles calming her reddened face. Why did she have to ask that damned question? Love? Who needs it! She rolled about as demons danced, pointing and jeering at the faces of the timid angels who had hoped, had prayed, had been so very sure...

She suddenly stopped moving. In her minds' eye, she saw the voodoo doll of Ren- dressed in his killer, white, Armandy suit- looking down his embroidered nose at her.

"Did you believe that our acting practice meant something to me?" he asked.

"But we kissed and you did 'that...'" Her soft voice faded as her throat seized up.

"You think too highly of yourself," phantom Ren said. "Did you think 'that' meant I love you? What a fool! In America, we kiss each other there just to say hello."

She giggled- a high, tiny, manic sound in the reverberant room- and the phantom looked quite surprised as it disappeared.

Inside, she wanted to laugh and cry, all at the same time. So maybe foreigners didn't do 'that' all the time, but she was certain sex didn't have to mean love, even here in Japan. And as much as she wanted to lie on his beautiful floor all day, she had to get clean quickly to get out of his apartment. Two towels lay drying atop the hamper, but there were clean ones on a shelf next to the large, walk-in shower. His shower. She'd never felt dirty in quite that way before- all sweaty, sticky, and guilty. Both for her shameless behavior and her presumptuousness. There was no way he could ever love her!

Play with her? Yes. Everyone seemed to want to play with her in some cruel way. Even the man she'd wanted to call 'father' had used her, she now realized. He'd used her acting lesson as a way to send a signal to his son. His real son. God. She was losing so much more than the man she... she respected.

Her stomach roiled, but one look at the lovely western fixtures and she knew she didn't want to soil his bathroom with her lunch. You're stronger than this, she told herself as she rose shakily and entered the shower. You've been through worse. When Shoutaru had broken her heart, she'd channeled all her anger out and he'd deserved every speck of it. Now? It all went to the true culprit, the loser not even a mother could love. There was no way she could blame Corn for this. Just focus on getting clean and getting out, she chanted.

His soap. His shampoo. She took note of the types and brands of products he had sitting tidily on the shelf and took the smallest amount of each that she could. It was disrespectful enough to be using up his things, she decided. With the water turned up hot, she tried to wash off her feelings for her friend as she traced everywhere his hands had been. And his lips, she remembered. They'd been here... Ooh, and here was where he'd-

Had the water gotten even hotter? Kyouko quickly moved the cloth up, away from there, unsatisfied. She cooled her face off in the scalding water. Her body was just confused by Corn's teachings, that was all. She had to remind herself that she was a good girl and not some star-fairy princess, never mind what had been said.

* * *

Kyouko felt better once she was safely back in clothing. Minus her underwear, of course. That was a lost cause and after some internal debating- involving a fight with herself over whether to call her best friend up for advice- she'd decided that it was getting late enough so no one would notice a lack of pantylines under her capris. Her bike would be a blur to them anyway. She only had to sneak out to the kitchen and grab a bag to put the evidence in. She'd folded it up as small as she could and held it in one palm.

'Operation Sneak-Away' was foiled as soon as it started. Kyouko opened the bathroom door a crack and peeked out to see a figure blocking the only exit out of the bedroom. Sighing heavily, she opened the door properly and shuffled out. The room looked different now with a few lamps turned on beside the rumpled bed, which luckily lay between them. Kyouko took in his changed appearance. Dressed in faded jeans and a tight red t-shirt, he looked like a typical Western tourist, albeit an extremely familiar and handsome one. His crossed arms prevented her from reading his shirt, but it seemed to be a sports team's logo and she noticed a black baseball cap hanging from one hand.

Ren stood uncertainly at the threshold of the room. He felt like he needed to ask her permission to enter, as if in the few short hours she'd spent in his apartment, it'd ceased to be his anymore. That thought didn't disturb him, strangely. He ran the hand that wasn't holding his ball cap through his hair, unsure what to say.

"I can take you home," he finally offered. "It's gotten-"

"No, no," she rushed, speaking over top of him in her haste. "There's no need, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyouko couldn't see the way her words pierced his heart, so she continued on, "I rode my bike and I'll go straight home, so there's really no need for you to worry yourself over me." The killing blow was the kind smile she plastered on at the end.

He slumped a bit, but otherwise covered his emotions. "It's no bother. I have a bike carrier for the car now and couldn't conscience it if something were to happen, on your way home." He met her tooth for tooth in the smile category. Hers faltered under the weight of his, even across the room.

"Why?" She swallowed. Though he was athletic, she'd never seen him riding on his own.

He took one step into the room and she felt it darken. Was he in his Demon Lord mode? Would his evil aura snuff out the electric lights? She looked about nervously and thanked heaven for the large piece of furniture between them before she dared to look at his face.

One eyebrow was raised as he came another step into the room. His look seemed to say, 'Isn't the answer obvious?' although it never was to her. He held his hands before him, empty except for the hat. The room felt much smaller once he was fully inside it. Her pulse was racing again and she worried her face had gone red. How should she act around him now?

Clearing his throat, he looked away. His gaze fell on the steamed up mirror in the bathroom behind her, calling up visions he didn't need right now: visions of her, naked, with water and trails of soap bubbles dripping, visions of him moving the washcloth for her, of them sliding together under the heat of the water. He took a deep breath, then regretted it; the scent of sex lingered in the room. He had to close his eyes before starting the speech he'd been working on while he waited for her.

"Please forgive my behavior today. It was... no- _I_- I was out of line. Forgive me, Ms. Mogami, if you possibly can. I'm hoping we can return to, well, to like it was before; I'll still help you out in the company, as an actor and as your senior... If you'd let me." He sighed and opened his eyes to gauge her reaction.

Kyouko stood stiffly: her posture a little too perfect, spine straight, hands behind her back, feet spaced evenly apart, head held high. She looked more like an Army officer at dress rest than a Japanese teenager in her friend's apartment.

She was sure she'd wanted the same thing once- that today could be gouged from their memories. She nodded, unwilling to search for the source of the disappointment she felt. Somewhere in the labyrinth of mushy crenelations she called a brain, it squatted right where elation belonged. If she could have, she would've marched into her own skull and kicked disappointment out. It was taking up important emotional space there. Instead, she deflated. Moving her eyes to the floor, she skirted the bed and moved to the door. Ren also nodded somberly, then walked out ahead of her, twisting the cap in his hands. Kyouko stopped at the threshold, one hand on the doorjamb, and looked back for a few wistful moments. A life without love, that was surely better, right? She stifled a sigh and followed his broad back.

They walked down the hall in silence. Coming up to the kitchen, Kyouko wished she hadn't cleared the dishes already, it would've given her something to put off the soon-to-be, amazingly awkward ride home. "Excuse me," she mumbled and darted into the kitchen.

It really was a shame Ren didn't cook- with such nice appliances and tons of storage space, his kitchen was nicer and cleaner than some of the restaurants she'd worked at. Of course, it was sized for a giant, so it wasn't exactly perfect, but she'd miss being able to use it from now on. Kyouko knelt to open a cabinet under the sink and look for the empty bags she'd stowed there before lunch. She felt the air change when Ren slouched into the room. Neither one bothered to turn the overhead lights on, so shadows fell across the room as she rustled up a grocery bag and discreetly stowed her shameful garment inside it.

"I owe you an explanation," Ren began before realizing he still didn't know how to say it. 'I'm a murderer.' 'I've wanted to disappear and end my own life because of my crime that I can never pay for and must never forget.' 'I'm a shit who doesn't deserve the happiness you bring to me.'

He looked at his hands, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then Kyouko cut in, "Corn- I mean, Mr. Tsuruga, you don't owe me anything. I'm just a newbie, I don't..." her voice trailed off as he raised his head and pain was reflected in his hooded eyes. Invisible to the ungifted, two spirits hovered over Kyouko's head, each basking in a different emotion. A small demon praised the darkness that clung to the Demon Lord, while a new face- a sweet, angelic, little face- strained at its over-sized leash, desperate to try and soothe his soul.

"Corn. Tsuruga," he said, shaking his head. "One is an act and the other long dead." His face was emotionless, unchanged even when she rose, taking a few steps toward him. "And Kuon Hizuri is a murderer," he spat out, watching as her face took in the shock of his words. He gave a hollow laugh to break the silence in the darkened room. "That's the truth of your dear mentor, your childhood friend."

Shaking her head, she moved closer, reining in the impulse to touch the man who held in so much torment. "Kuon?" she whispered to herself. A murderer? Ren's face was unreadable, his eyes obscured by the shadows and a fringe of blond hair. What was the truth? She moved closer, now standing directly in front of him. It was clear his aura was trying to push her away, to frighten her and her own demonic forces seemed to recoil, but she held firm. "Tell me," she said, her voice half commanding, half pleading.

Angry eyes looked back at her, but he couldn't keep up the energy when so much of his anger was directed at himself. He blinked and looked away. "Soon after we'd met- in my early teens- I was trying to make it as an actor. I'd get jobs, only to have my lineage thrown in my face at every NG, every mistake. There were plenty of people around me, an entourage- or 'posse' as it's called there- they all told me I was great and I ate up every word. Truth was that I wasn't anywhere near my father's level, I was just a kid. It seemed I still couldn't fly. So, rather than work hard, I got angry. For years I was out of control.

"Everyone was using me- using the name, the family connections- to get money, glory, sex... I don't know. They also- we also got into fights. Bar fights, street fights, gangs... after getting my butt kicked enough, I got pretty good." He chuckled dryly to himself and his hands curled into fists in front of him. "A teenager doesn't think of dying," he told her with half a smirk.

Kyouko nodded to herself. She had always chided Sho for the crazy stunts he'd pulled, but she was also guilty of it, like when she'd chased Mr. Sawara's taxicab down a Tokyo street. She waited for more, but he seemed lost in the past.

"And then?" she prompted.

In a softer tone, he started again, "Finally, I met a man I could look up to. He wasn't that much older than I was, but he was much more mature. We hung out a lot and I really wanted to be like him. I didn't know-" He swallowed and drew in a shaky breath. "Rick was hired after I messed myself up pretty bad. To keep an eye on me, help me. My folks, of course. I thought he was a real friend in a world of fakes, but..."

Now Ren was the one looking at the doorway. No, he thought, I can finish this. "When I found out, I decided to run away. Of course, he was the one to track me down. I... I said a lot of things... If I'd known..." He ran his hand through his hair and looked back at Kyouko. "It was late at night and I knew a place I could crash at- in a really bad part of town. I didn't think he'd keep chasing me. He... it was an accident. So quick. A car... All. My. Fault." Red rimmed eyes looked into the darkness, seeming to relive the night, over five years before.

Light glinted off his cheek and it took her forever to process it. Ren was crying. He stood in front of her and- Those were real tears! Her resolve to keep a distance from him crumbled. Kyouko was on him before she realized it. With her arms around his waist, she squeezed, putting all of her feelings into the crushing hold. There was a strangled gasp- or maybe it was a half choked sob- before she felt his chin come to rest on the crown of her head. She willed a feeling of comfort to flow from her to him and finally felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. Speaking into his chest, she said, "Corn is who you used to be. Tsuruga might be who you wish to be. But they're both you, just like Kuon is."

If only she'd brought her little purse, she'd have given the blue stone back to him. It helped her whenever she cried. Reino's words about the original owner of the stone rang in her mind and she rubbed her hands along his back in as soothing a manner as she could. His heart beat wildly under her cheek. She felt him shake.

"I'm a killer," he said, whisper quiet, into her hair. "And a coward. I tried to disappear, to... to end it all. That's when my Dad called the Boss over. I'm always running away it seems. That's why," he clutched her closer. "I... I can't..."

Kyouko shook her head, as much as she could within his arms. "You didn't kill him," she whispered back.

"What!" Ren pulled away from her slightly. "I was there! If it wasn't for me-"

"You didn't," she said, her voice still hushed. The cotton of his t-shirt wasn't soft against her skin, but she nuzzled into his chest anyway. "He was there because he cared for you. It wasn't just a job. I think he wanted to save you from making a terrible mistake because you were _special_ to him." Her voice gained volume as she tried to get through to him. "An accident is an accident. You're not to blame, Mr. Tsuruga- um, Kuon. Your friend would want you to do well, to truly live, to be happy."

They stood like that as a wall clock ticked away. Ren looked down at the top of her head, her face resting against his chest. His tears had dried and his handsome face bore no trace of the puffiness that others might have suffered after so much emotion, but to him, the woman in his arms was the real beauty. Her words had fallen like a balm on his soul. Not sure if he could fully accept them, he tucked them off in a corner of his heart to reflect upon later. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed her hair.

Kyouko tilted her head up in surprise. Really, she thought, his moods were so mercurial! "Eeep," she squeaked, realizing how close his face was to hers. She couldn't help but look in his eyes. He seemed to hesitate, only a few centimeters from her. A half nod of her head was all it took before his kiss hit. This wasn't gentle, wasn't a finessed, skilled seduction; it was bruising, teeth clashing, as if he couldn't hold himself back from devouring the mouth that opened to welcome him inside. This kiss went on until Kyouko feared she'd faint from the lack of oxygen, yet she couldn't pull away first. His hunger fed hers and created a desperate need for the both of them. Soft sounds filled the darkened room. His hands found their way under the light fabric and she gasped for air, choking out his nickname as she had earlier in his room.

Ren felt like a drowning man who'd been thrown a rope and he clutched it to him. "Kyouko," he crooned and moved to work on her neck as she moaned encouragement. One of the few thoughts in his head was that she would be the death of him! Yet, if he was damned to hell for touching her, was it so wrong to want a taste of heaven on the way down? He fell to his knees in front of her, nuzzling against her stomach before sliding her shirt up and licking both of her taught nipples in turn. With impatient hands, he pushed her bra up, forcing the pert breasts to press out and into his waiting mouth. He hummed approval at the sounds she made while he devoured them. One hand squeezed the breast he was suckling, while his other began to travel up her back and then down and down, until he gripped an upper thigh, just below her firm backside, and held her swaying frame in place. Long drags of his tongue around her areola forced one of her hands to cup his the back of his head.

A haze of lust clouded her mind, as Kyouko gave up trying to control the shaking of her body. He was holding her and she trusted him not to let her fall into the boneless heap she felt herself becoming.

"Nnnnnngh," she said, by way of reminding him that he was supposed to be taking her back to her rented room. It seemed so important, that she told him a few more times as his hand left her breast to cup her jeans, rubbing her below the zipper. Why had she put clothes back on? She answered her own question with another long moan. Tongue and teeth: hot, pulling, massaging, sucking, suckling - Kyouko's eyes rolled back and her hands moved around his fabric covered head, trying to get a grip. To pull him closer? To push him off of her? She gave up and pulled her blouse and bra off instead, not caring where they fell. There was a sudden loss of contact, a moment when her breasts were open to the air as he shifted his hands to her waist. "Nooooo," she wailed.

Ren's head snapped up suddenly, but her complaint didn't seem to be because she was having second thoughts, far from it. "You're surprisingly perverted," he chuckled and got a light slap on his head, which made him laugh more. Long fingers pushed behind her waistband, making her look down at him. That look, he thought, I don't want anyone else to see that face. Caught between lust and innocence, her cheeks flushed, lips pouting and her eyes... Oh, those eyes. She looked away, reaching behind her for the marble counter until he commanded her, "Look at me, Kyouko."

The Emperor of the Night had loosened the catch and now gripped the zipper to her capris between his teeth. It took a major effort on her part not to faint at the sight, but she reminded herself to breathe and watched as he pulled it open, inch by inch.

Dark curls were slowly exposed, but he kept his gaze on hers, even as his tongue flicked out to taste the clean skin. She was a feast for his senses but he didn't have the patience. "I want you," he whispered in low tones, so softly it was almost lost. His lips pressed against her as her clothes fell to the floor.

A tiny part of her wanted to shout 'NO!' and run out the door. That's what a good girl would do and she had been raised to be a good girl- work hard and do what's expected, like marrying the boy she'd dreamed of, for example, and then kissing him only once they were safely married and... then what? Happily ever after? With _him_? Her life had been planned out for her by others and she owed that asshole a lot for freeing her from the role she'd been ready to take. Now, she was learning about herself and what she wanted. Right now Kyouko found that, more than anything, what she wanted was to say, "Y-yessss."

It wasn't fair! Her voice sounded shaky due to his talented tongue sliding around down there! Her free leg quivered. If it was with Tsuruga... if it was with Kuon, she would do it. She would do anything. Trying to sound stronger, she again said, "Yes."

He savored her words while he savored her body. The sounds of their pleasure rose in the same room he'd first lost control of himself with her, months before. She'd saved him that night, saved his job and reputation. Tonight, she was saving his sanity. Her hands pulled at his t-shirt and he had to stop, stand up and take it off. He shivered as he felt small hands skim over his stomach. She'd lost her patience as well, it seemed.

She wasn't making much headway on his belt when he took her hands in his and rubbed them along the bulge in the front of his jeans. "This is what you do to me," he murmured. "All the time."

Kyouko almost pulled her hands away. Almost... but curiosity got the best of her and so, tentatively, she stroked. It wasn't easy to figure out exactly what was where through the thick fabric, but she followed the hard contours and, if his sounds were evidence, he enjoyed it. He panted lightly in her right ear, hugging her tighter and even whimpering when she boldly cupped him with one hand and ran her other the length of the hardness. She could tell he was controlling himself, but she needed to see what she was dealing with. "Off?" she pleaded, her voice muffled by his chest.

In the darkness, the few blood cells not otherwise occupied crept up to his cheeks at her sweet request. He would do anything she asked, but he hesitated long enough to ask himself if they weren't doing this all wrong? Wasn't there supposed to be flowers, candles, music, a romantic dinner, dancing or at least a bed? She pulled the belt free and had started on the button before he shook his head and made enough space between them so that he could help her. This was Kyouko and nothing ever went according to his plan with her.

He hissed at the sensation of freedom and she gasped as she tried to pull the denim away from the bare skin that had been folded up against it. Where was the end of this thing? Oh. She was glad she'd been careful. He pushed the jeans down and gravity took them to the floor. He was naked in the uneven shadows before her, but she didn't have time to think about what was there, in front of her, as he crushed her gaping mouth with his own and pushed her against the counter. She thought she might gag for a second as his tongue stretched down into her, but she pushed back against him and they established a rhythm of stroking. Their hands wandered each others bodies in time to the motion inside their mouths and they didn't break apart even as he lifted her onto the counter, but she had to gasp as she felt cool marble against her bottom.

"Corn?" she asked but got no answer as he'd moved on to taking advantage of her breasts now being closer to his mouth. "Aaah! Oh, oh yes," she cried. His fingers darted into her open mouth and he coated them before spreading her legs apart. Finally, he placed his body between her knees. The feeling of being spread, exposed, treated like something delicious, excited her and his fingers moved with slick ease along her cleft.

"I'm going to move you a little forward," he warned as he pulled her legs closer to himself, leaving her hanging slightly off the kitchen counter. "You can curl them around me."

She didn't know if he meant her legs or the arms that felt suddenly useless as he did all the work. Deciding to be safe, she wrapped herself around him as much as she could and gripped his strong shoulders as he lifted her again.

"Look at me," he said in a gentle voice. "Are you sure?"

She smiled up at him and pulled herself the scant few inches that separated them. "Mmm," she said as she could feel him nudge her folds. He pulled his hips back slightly and she used her strong legs to correct him. "Here," she cried as the aching inside herself demanded to be filled.

His arms wrapped more carefully around her legs as her weight was now all on him. If he hadn't, she would've forced herself open too quickly. "Relax," he cooed, amazed as much by her determination as by the trust she clearly put in him. "Take it slowly." His own body agreed more with hers, but Ren loved her too much to risk hurting her more than he knew it would. Gradually, he inched deeper into the tight heat that clenched and spasmed in a cautious welcome.

Her smile turned to a grimace and he stopped, watching her for cues. When she looked up and nodded at him, he practically radiated his pleasure and she thought she'd melt at the sight. This wasn't something he was doing to her, but with her. Together. And she loved him even more for it. He slid in deeper, almost without her noticing until she felt stretched and there was a slight burning as the delicate internal skin felt friction for the first time. She'd heard whispers about the pain, but it was more like muscles heating up than the tearing she'd feared. He pulled out slightly by lifting her up, but she used her feet to force herself back down, drawing a groan from deep in his chest. She tried to do it again, but he shook his head, eyes closed, and held her still.

When he could speak again, Ren could only grit out a definitely unromantic English curse word and he had to gasp after just that or he risked losing all control. A hellion was what she was, he decided and kissed her mouth to distract her while he regained his sanity. Another centimeter and then another- at his pace- and they were nearly there. Kyouko cried out his name, with the accent strangely in the middle as he thrust a bit deeper right then before stilling and panting against her shoulder.

"Kyouko," he moaned out her name again and again. "Oh, my little Kyouko." He looked into her eyes and, dilated as they were, they seemed to be filled with all the emotion he'd never consciously allowed himself to hope to see. Slowly, holding her in place, he used his legs to ease himself out. As soon as she realized what he was doing, her hands clutched at the arms that supported her and she seemed about to beg him not to stop, only to shape her mouth into an "Oh" when he eased back in. Her look turned to thoughtful as she seemed to be memorizing the feel of him moving within her, in and out, as slowly as he could manage.

It was satisfying the ache she'd felt before, but he seemed to be tensed up and concentrating so hard not to hurt her that she worried he wasn't really enjoying it. "Are you okay?"

He laughed in a way she now associated with Kuon and assured her, "I've never felt better. You're so..." So damned tight? Fucking wonderful? Bloody amazing? "Beautiful," he sighed and smiled at her.

"Good," she said shyly, but her actions were anything but shy as she rocked herself against him, faster than the pace he'd been setting. His hands clutched her ass tighter, but she carried on.

Ren bit his lower lip and rolled his eyes upward, as if someone up there could tell him how to handle this vixen. "What. You. Do. To. ME," he said with a thrust to punctuate each word as he pistoned them both into a frenzy. She clawed at his shoulders, grabbed at his hair and pulled him closer as her hips thrust to match their new rhythm.

"Mmmmm," she hummed into the kiss she greedily forced on him. She kept her eyes open as he clenched his shut to contain his nearing climax. She writhed atop him and her gasps and moans fed his ego until his name erupted from her lips and he felt squeezed almost to the point of being forced out of her body.

Not yet, he chanted in his head and kept hammering his way back in, again and again. He felt her muscles spasming around him, even as her little tongue licked away the sweat drops that eased down his face. The eroticism of the moment made him pick up the pace, until he was truly down to his animal hind brain and he barely had time to cry out before he pulled her upwards, letting himself fall out and spray the cupboards of the kitchen with evidence of their pleasure. Ren wanted to collapse, his thighs trembling and his arms bearing the marks of her nails over his raised flesh. Instead he brought her closer, cradling her princess style and took a shaky step to lean them both against the messy counter. He wanted to apologize at how it had turned out so utterly wrong, but the only words he could manage were, "Thank you. Thank God. Thank you, Kyouko." He whispered fervently in the darkened room as he held her close.

She eased her legs down, but was grateful for his support as there was no way her legs could've held her, not with the quivering they were doing. She wanted to thank him, too. Love would be too much to ask for, but she was grateful for just this closeness. It was enough. She opened her mouth to say something and instead began to sob.

* * *

[A/N: What so you think? There's one last secret they haven't revealed yet...]


End file.
